Not your usual love story
by jamesriplily
Summary: Harry vanquishes the Dark Lord and realises he can finally get on with living life and enjoying himself.
1. Madam Malkins

Disclaimer: I own nothing which JK has mentioned in any of her books. That includes names, locations, and other random stuff.

Things to be noted: This will eventually be slash. Anything I deem too frisky for with not be here. It will be somewhere else. Not sure where yet though. I like reviews. I used to write under the name parseltonguediarist. Please review.

Summary: Harry vanquishes the Dark Lord and realises he can finally get on with living life and enjoying himself.

Harry walked towards the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron with a lump of trepidation rising in his chest. After the events of the previous June, he was nervous about returning to the Wizarding world. However, this summer had been a million times easier than those which had preceded it. This year he had been allowed to spend the entire eight weeks with Ron and Hermione at The Burrow. For once in his life he was not returning to school ignorant of what had occurred in the two months of July and August. He knew full well what had happened.

In June, Harry had defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, in an epic battle on the nineteenth of June. It seemed that Riddle's return to a human form had been the first step towards his downfall. Harry's adjustment of a well-known killing spell, Avada Kedavra, to make it something which could affect more than simply the human form, had sent a jet of black light at the Dark Lord, and ended his rule of terror.

The Wizarding world no longer feared a great and powerful terror which could take over at any time. The Ministry had finally accepted what Harry had been saying for the past two years, that the Dark Lord had returned to a human form. They had also accepted, when Fudge had been brutally murdered by Lucius Malfoy, that The Death Eaters really had returned to their master.

The final battle had occurred outside the wreck of a house in Godrics Hollow. Harry had stood where he had been as a baby and fought the greatest and most evil wizard ever known, and replaced a part of himself with a part of the other man. In a way, he had become a certain part of Voldemort. In a way, he had become the most powerful wizard of their time. Voldemort had fallen where Harry's parents had doen the same all those years ago, and Harry had stood over his body and cried for what he had lost for this man. Harry cried for what he had been through and suffered at the hands of Voldemorts evil. Harry cried for the love he had lost, his parents and Sirius, the three people who could have cared for him through his childhood and given him hat he deserved.

Voldemort's was the only life Harry took through the course of the war. His friends, teachers and even enemies, took hundreds more. In a subtle twist of fate and revenge, Remus Lupin had been the one to finally put both Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange to rest. He exacted judgement on those who ruined the life of, and eventually killed his beloved Padfoot.

There had been hundreds of defections from both the light and the dark in the last few weeks of the war. Almost all the Slytherins had converted to the dark with their parents, and some had defected to the light to aid Harry, but there was one who had never joined the Death Eaters.

Draco Malfoy. It was Draco Malfoy who had ignored Harry in every Order meeting throughout the war. It was Draco Malfoy who had spoken barely a few words to Harry after the battle. It was Draco Malfoy who had killed both his parents when they raised their wands against Harry in the final few moments of Voldemort's life. It was Draco Malfoy who had inspired this fear which was beginning to possess Harry as he prepared to return to school this year, his final year at the place which had been his home for so long.

Harry was scared that the almost companionable silence which had come to be the norm between himself and Malfoy at the end of the war would be gone, and he Malfoy he had always known would be back. Spiteful, teasing, cruel Malfoy was not a companion of Harry's, and he had no desire to be associated with him. Harry would rather throw himself from the Astronomy Tower than have to see Malfoy sneer at him when they saw each other on the train the following morning.

Gryffindor's Golden Trio walked arm in arm into the Leaky Cauldron. At first, there were simply murmurs, but suddenly an ageing witch stood up and cried "By Gods, it's Harry Potter!" The room went insane. Harry, Hermione and Ron simply stood there, a united front, letting the craziness wash over them. After about half an hour of receiving little response, people began top return to their previous activities. The Trio walked up to Tom, the Innkeeper and requested the keys for their two rooms. As previously planned, Harry would have a room to himself, and Ron and Hermione would be sharing so that they could have a final night together before being returned to dormitory life.

The two followed Harry upstairs at a distance, wanting to give him some time to return to the state of mind that he really was the saviour of the wizarding world. No matter what course his life took from here on, he would be recognised every time he left the house, and would be acclaimed forever.

Harry walked into the small but comfortable room and threw himself back onto the bed. He looked up, realised what he was, and who he was, and he laughed out loud. He couldn't believe it was seven years since he had found out he was a wizard. Seven years of fearing the man he had now vanquished. The laughter rose in Harry's chest again as he realised he was free. He, Harry James Potter, was finally free, totally and utterly free.

There was a knock on the door. Harry stood, remembering he had locked the door after entering, a habit he was inclined to forget now there was not madman after his life. He walked to the door and opened it with a smile on his face.

Seeing who was at the door, his smile simply grew. Seamus, Neville and Dean all enveloped Harry in a huge bear hug, all talking at the same time. In between the 'we missed you' and 'you fantastic, stupid, amazing bastard', Harry heard 'Malfoy's been looking for you! Bloody muppet!'

Harry paused for a moment.

"Malfoy? What did he want?"

Neville giggled "We weren't sure. We said we'd tell you we saw him. He said can you find him later at some point. Said he's staying here. Anyway, we brought you some 'well done for defeating the dark lord' presents!"

The three young wizards bundled Harry onto the bed, and thrust several hastily wrapped and slightly lumpy gifts into his arms.

Harry looked at the gifts, wondering which to open first, and curious about what they could possibly be.

Neville picked one from the bottom of the pile and said "This one first Harry! This one, this one!"

Harry took the present, and unwrapped it quickly, not wanting Neville to explode messily all over is bed through excitement.

Inside the wrapping was a bright green T-shirt. Harry held it up. Across the front, in a shimmery silver, was scrawled, in Seamus' distinctive handwriting _"I defeated the Dark Lord and that makes me better than you!" _Harry couldn't help himself. The laughter bubbled up again and he impulsively hugged his three dorm mates tightly. Neville lifted another gift into Harry's hands.

This was a much smaller, slightly lumpier parcel than the first. Harry, now truly in the spirit of things, tore the wrapping off. It was a pair of Gryffindor red socks, with "Potter rocks our socks" written on in yellow. Harry laughed again, completely unable to stop looking at the socks and thinking about being free from Voldemort and the Death Eaters and free to enjoy his last year of wreaking havoc at school.

The last present was a black leather jacket. Harry slipped it on, liking the air of mature masculinity it gave him. He put his hands in the pockets and strutted around the room. Suddenly, his right hand found two badges in the bottom of the pocket. The first was emblazoned with _"Potter rocks" _and the other with_ "Snape sucks". _Harry pinned them both to the front of the jacket and looked in the mirror, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"Thanks guys. This means a lot. Now I can tell everyone in the world how great I am." Smiled the Gryffindor.

"You're welcome, Harry" said Dean, speaking for all three of the other boys. He checked his watch. "We'd better be off, got to catch the shops for some supplies, but we'll see you tonight for a few Butterbeers in the Cauldron."

"You bet you will! I'll be the one in the corner getting beaten up by Snape!"

Seamus, Neville and Dean rose and left Harry's room with simply a backward slung 'Bye Harry' and 'Laters, mate!' from Neville and Seamus.

Harry looked at his gifts. Standing in front of the full length mirror, he pulled off the jacket and his plain white T-shirt, and replaced them with his new shirt and his leather jacket. Picking up his wallet and his room key from the bedside table, he walked out of the room, locking the door on his way out.

Harry James Potter, vanquisher of the ubiquitous Dark Lord, Voldemort, wandered aimlessly down to Diagon Alley. He had a lot of money, and fancied spending a bit. His first stop was Quality Quidditch Supplies. He stocked up on Handle Polishing Serum and twig fixing glue, as well as purchasing a luxurious suede cover for his leg rest and a new pair of Dragon Hide and Suede Flying gloves. They were marketed as especially for Seekers, because of "that 'extra grip' for holding onto a wriggly snitch".

Harry had noticed at the end of last year, before the whole 'Dark Lord Vanquishing' malarkey, that his robes were getting a little short in the leg. So his next stop was Madam Malkins, to fit himself out with an entire new Wizard uniform. He walked in, and was met by Madam Malkin herself. She greeted him effusively and waved him onto one of the two podiums in the middle of the shop. 'Oh well', thought Harry. 'Nothing like being the centre of attention.'

What shocked him was what happened next. He heard Madam Malkin greeting another customer at the door of the shop. She ushered the newcomer onto the other podium. Harry, who still had his back to the other customer as the assistant measured every part of him from head to foot, almost fell off the podium at what he heard next.

"Well, well, if it isn't the man widely acclaimed as being the saviour of the wizarding world. Good summer?"

Harry turned sharply and came face to face with Draco Malfoy, who was, to his amazement, not sneering, but smiling.

"Afternoon Malfoy. Fantastic summer thank you. No death threats, no Dementors, no attempts on my life. Strange, but enjoyable."

He decided to play Malfoy at his own game and be nice, while he tried to figure out exactly what Malfoy's game was.

"Finally buying some new robes then?"

Harry watched curiously as Malfoy surveyed him from head to foot. Almost like he was…no, he wouldn't. Malfoy was just telling him in is own special way that new robes were definitely called for. Continuing with the 'being nice to Malfoy' ting, Harry smiled. What Draco saw was a real, genuine smile, probably the first of that kind that Draco Lucius Malfoy had ever seen grace the black haired teen's face.

"I felt I may as well leave Hogwarts in style, no matter in what state I may have conducted the past six years. I can finally think about something other than defending the world, and I decided to start with the way I look."

"The smile certainly suits you."

Harry then did something he didn't think he even could, and definitely not in front of Draco Malfoy. He blushed.

Draco burst out laughing.

"Some things will never change Potter, but I never thought I'd see you blush! Quite the little boy at heart, aren't we?"

Harry tilted his head forwards; letting some unruly black curls fall into his face, and then brushed them self consciously back onto the top of his head, meeting Draco's eyes.

The robe maker finished Harry's measurements, and helped him down from the podium.

"We'll have your robes delivered to your room at the Leaky Cauldron Mr. Potter, sir." She said quietly. "If you could come and choose the materials and pay, then you're all finished."

Harry looked up at Draco. He decided to bite the bullet and see what happened if he tried something really crazy.

"Leaky Cauldron, half an hour? The drinks are on the 'Prophet'"

"Sure. I'll be the one with a pink umbrella in his butterbeer." Replied the blonde.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, please review if you did, and umm, review if you didn't. This is going to be a bit of an epic I think. Quite excited!

Lily Potter.


	2. Beer and HavocWreaking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything created by JK. This includes names, place and anything else. It is a tragedy I don't own Harry and Draco. Mwahahaha!

Things to Note: I used to write as parseltonguediarist, andI was deleted. So anything I deem to smutty for FF will be put in an email to anyone who requests it. Sorry! Enjoy, and review! Love you all.

It didn't take Harry long to choose plain black fabric for his day robes and a stunning thick green silk for his dress robes. He paid the assistant what he saw as a ridiculous amount of money and set off. Looking in his wallet, he decided a quick trip to Gringotts was going to be necessary. He ran into Ron and Hermione on the way, but didn't stop to chat for long, he had a date, no, not date, _meeting_ to get to. He managed to neatly avoid their probing questions about the exact nature or subject of this 'urgent meeting'.

After the horror of Gringotts evil cart system, Harry decided he needed to go and get a butter beer, perhaps something stronger, to drink while he waited for Draco to turn up. He was unexplainably nervous.

Sitting in the corner, Harry opened one of the books he had picked up earlier and began to flick through the pages. Tom came over and Harry ordered two pints of a muggle beer he had grown rather fond of over the summer.

Harry found it increasingly hard to concentrate on the book he was trying to read – 'Magical curses and their alterations for daily use.' It was one of the tomes which had been written after he had vanquished the Dark Lord with his own personal version of Avada Kedavra.

He suddenly felt eyes boring into him, and lifted his head from the book and felt a jolt as they met the silvery grey orbs of Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Potter." Malfoy's words were cold but his tone was light.

"Malfoy." Harry was equally as sweetly toned. He couldn't help it, he smiled again.

"Do I have some kind of redeeming quality about me which makes you smile like a loon, Potter?" Harry bit his lip for a moment.

"No," he replied quietly. "Everything to do with anything magical makes me smile right now." He opened his jacket and showed Draco the T-Shirt his friends had given him.

"Nice colour Potter" smirked Draco. "Slytherin suits you." He sat down opposite Harry, "This for me?" he said, pointing at the fuller of the two pint glasses.

"Of course. All courtesy of the two thousand galleons reward from the prophet and the wage the Ministry pay me for doing not a lot in the department of defence."

Now it was Draco's turn to smile.

"My T-Shirt is better than yours Harry" he said, pulling off his navy cashmere jumper. His T-Shirt read _"I've been hexed by the boy who vanquished the Dark Lord and all I got was this lousy T-Shirt."_

Harry laughed. He simply opened his mouth wide and laughed. Seeing his face, Draco allowed his face to be marred by a smile, then what could almost be termed a grin, until Harry's amusement because too infectious, and he began laughing too. Harry and Draco, well known as lifelong adversaries, were sitting in a pub together, having a pint together, and both laughing fit to burst. Had anyone who knew them heard a retelling of the story, they would have dismissed it as impossible.

It took Harry and Draco a good five minutes to stop laughing. Draco finally looked up, picked up his pint, and took a good long swig. Harry saw him, and did the same.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"Finally sharing a moment of comedy together rather than hating each other?" replied Draco affably.

"Maybe we waited too long." Harry wondered to himself if he was overplaying his hand, laying too many cards on the table, but he suddenly decided finding out what Draco thought of him was important.

"Maybe you're right." Draco was acquiescing to more than it sounded, and he knew it. What was forming between the pair was a hesitant kind of truce, and neither had a problem with it. Draco knew that trust between friends was one of the most important things you needed.

"Maybe I am." Harry wasn't sure what to say.

"Potter, can I ask you a question?" asked Draco.

"You just did, but sure. Go ahead." Harry leaned back in his chair, this could be interesting.

"On the first day we met, why didn't you tell me who you were?"

Harry felt himself colour once more. He had known that if he became closer to Draco, this would come out eventually. He didn't want the young Malfoy to know how ignorant Harry had spent the first eleven years of his life.

"Don't blush, Harry, spill!"

Harry bit his lip again. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know. And why are you calling me Harry all of a sudden?"

"Good work Potter, answering a question with a question and covering your embarrassment, subtle, but not subtle enough. I am a Malfoy after all," jested the blonde.

"Well? Back to Potter again are we, _Draco?"_ asked Harry.

"Seeing as we've known each other for the past six years, I think we can handle first names, maybe even more!"

Harry blushed the reddest he had in his whole life.

"Well, well, well, Harry. You learn something everyday. I was thinking of nicknames, but your filthy little Gryffindor mind obviously has other things to consider." Draco was back to full on smirking now. He picked up his drink and drained it. "Another?"

"Make it two, save going to the bar again," joked Harry. He couldn't quite believe he had taken what Draco had said in such a literal way.

Harry sat for a moment, trying to figure some things out in his confused mind. He had known he was gay for two years, although he had never told anyone save the two boys he had been with. Both had been insignificant, and more importantly, muggle. It hadn't meant anything to him, but it had sure as hell felt good. What Harry was having issues with was that Malfoy, no, _Draco_, was making him feel the same way. Was he, then, attracted to him? To this jokey, amusing, laughing, Malfoy? He was. Shit.

Draco returned to the table carrying four pints of beer.

"Two for you and two for me, Harry!" He pushed two across the table, and Harry took hold of one, not realising for a moment that Draco's hand was still holding the glass.

The frisson which went through Harry's hand was almost electrifying. He made to pull his hand away, but felt his finger being very lightly caressed. He looked up, blushing bright red yet again, and met Draco's silvery eyes.

"How obvious do I have to be Harry?" asked the blonde.

"More obvious than that." Harry was teasing now, wanting to see what Draco would do.

Draco raised his hand from the pint glass and ran the very tip of his finger down Harry's scar. He paused for a moment, and then cupped Harry's jaw in his hand.

"What now? You need more obvious!"

Harry could hardly speak with shock. Draco Malfoy was clearly, and in public, coming onto him.

"No. I need to go and meet Ron and Hermione" The smirk on Harry's face was a blatant copy of the trademark Malfoy smirk he had envied so many times in his life.

"See you on the train, _Draco." _He stood and left the bar; heading for his room, where he knew Ron and Hermione would have left a note detailing what the Weasleys were doing for dinner.

Sure enough, there it was, in Ron's appalling handwriting.

_Harry mate!_

_Dinner tonight in the Leaky Cauldron with my family, hooray! Spoke to the other guys, drinks first? Six for beer, seven thirty for dinner? Make sure you look nice, Ginny'll be there, nudge nudge. Hope the 'meeting' went well mate,_

_See you later. H sends her love._

_Ron_

Harry smiled. His friend would never change. Why Ron hadn't figured out Harry was gay was a mystery, but Harry didn't want to be the one to tell him, not yet when he didn't even have a boyfriend anyway. Would have been a waste of time.

Harry heard an insistent pecking at the window, a beautiful eagle owl. Shit, thought Harry, I recognise that owl. Sure enough, when he looked at the folded parchment, it bore the Malfoy seal in green wax, and _'scar face'_ in silver ink.

He opened it; sure he was going to get shouted at.

_Harry. You seem to have me a little confused. I am a Malfoy, and what you do not do to a Malfoy is tease. So a taste of your own medicine. What could I do? Torture you and your buddies at your drinks party? At your 'family' dinner? Maybe now I'm an orphan I could join you. All the time with my hand on your thigh under the table. Prepare to suffer. I'm warning you._

_Only joking. Draco x x_

Harry decided as tonight was going to go this kind of way, he needed to wear some tighter trousers. Not only to make himself look more attractive, but to make it so that Draco had to work that much harder to get anywhere. Harry turned and surveyed himself in the mirror. Shit, as always, but nothing that couldn't stay the way it was. He was changing for nobody.

Harry quickly changed into a pair of slim fit jeans and his new socks. He decided to leave the T-Shirt on, and slipped the jacket over the top, but removed the badges. He looked again in the mirror. He took off his glasses. After the eye correction charm that Pomfrey had performed at the start of the war, his glasses were for show, and he wanted his eyes to look green and shiny tonight, unobstructed, not behind a layer of glass. To hell with it, thought Harry, and he folded the glasses, carefully placing them on the bedside table.

Harry checked the time, and seeing he was about five minutes late for drinks with his best mates, hurried downstairs.

Change P.O.V

Draco stood in front of the mirror, listening to his breathing. He had sent the note to Harry on a complete whim, and after not receiving a reply, had begun to think he had made a huge mistake. He dressed swiftly, black trousers, black shirt, silver cloak. Draco was one of the only people he had ever known who liked wearing wizarding clothing over muggle clothes. It gave him a sense of being different to everyone else, something he relished. As a last minute thought, Draco tied his favourite necklace around his alabaster throat, a silver and emerald snake on a piece of fraying black cord. It struck him that the green of the snake's eye was exactly the same green as that of Harry's eyes. Draco caught himself just before he sighed. 'For God's sake, Malfoy. Get a grip' screamed his subconscious insanely.

Draco smoothed his platinum blonde hair into place with one hand and opened the door with the other. Time to wreak havoc on Potter, he said to himself, another genuine smile on his face.

Change P.O.V.

"HARRY!" All his friends stood to greet him as he joined their table in the corner of the bar at the Leaky Cauldron.

"How you doing mate? Get everything sorted out? Did you find Malfoy?" Neville was falling over himself to talk to Harry, a sure sign that the boy really and truly had missed his friend over the summer.

"Yes, thank you Longbottom." A cool, calm voice spoke from behind Harry. "Now we've fought a war, and you all know I'm not a Death Eater, how about I buy you all a drink and we get on for a while?" Malfoy was collected on the outside, terrified inside.

"I'm O.K. with it." Said Ron after a pause. "Harry? He's your arch enemy, after all."

"I vanquished my arch enemy. Malfoy was always just an…obstacle." Harry smiled and moved up to let the blonde sit down.

Seamus pulled a pack of exploding snap from his pocket and no more was said of the stranger in their midst. Every so often either Harry or Draco would rise to buy another round of beers, being the richest around the table, although it was only because they were the only two to have been orphaned and thus collected a hefty inheritance at a young age.

Half past seven, time for dinner with the Weasleys, came round surprisingly quickly, and none of the boys around the table wanted to get up. Harry the least, because after having Draco's hand running slowly and tenderly up and down his thigh for an hour, he had what was possibly the biggest hard on he'd ever had in his life. As Harry went to stand, Draco's hand moved to the middle of his crotch and squeezed. Harry gasped.

"Harry mate," enquired Ron, "You alright?"

Harry stayed seated, hunched over a little. "Yeah, sorry. Hit my knee on the table. Bloody hell. I'll be along in a minute. Tell mum I'm coming."

As Draco went to stand and leave, Harry grabbed his wrist. "Don't even fucking think about it Malfoy." He hissed.

Draco stayed seated, and once Harry was sure all the other boys had left the bar, he began to talk. However, Draco had other plans, and Harry didn't get very far.

"What the hell is going on?" said Harry.

"Whatever you want to be going on." Whispered Draco, face dangerously close to Harry's.

"What about this?" asked Harry. He put his hand on Draco's arm. Draco leant his forehead against Harry's.

"One more inch and no going back Harry." Harry wasn't sure if he was hearing Draco or simply feeling the words.

"No going back then." Harry leant forwards half an inch.

Draco completed the gap and touched his lips against Harry's in the tenderest kiss imaginable. Harry slipped an arm around Draco's waist and deepened the kiss. Still looking unwaveringly into Draco's lust darkened silvery grey eyes.

A cough disturbed their moment. Ginny Weasley took one look at Harry and Draco and smiled broadly.

"Mum says Harry you're late, Draco would you like to come for dinner? And you two just won me six galleons."

Dum dum dum! Hope that was O.K. for everyone, PLEASE review, I'm trying to write chapters 2000 words minimum so I need love and attention to get me through! Lots of Love

Lily Potter.


	3. Wine and repercussions

Disclaimer: if I owned these boys, they would be my sex-slaves.

Things to note: Parseltonguediarist – once upon a time, we were one and the same. Any smut will be put on an email so that jamesriplily doesn't meet the same FF induced sticky end. Thank you bows REVIEW!

Harry realised then that he was in deep shit. Not only had Ginny seen him and Draco together, she hadn't been surprised, oh no, she had won a bet. That meant that somewhere, someone in the Weasley family had a bet on either Harry being as camp as a row of pink tents, or Harry getting together with Malfoy. Shit.

"Well done Potter." Whispered Draco as they stood up to go to dinner. "Excellent work. Really, really subtle."

Harry stayed silent, fuming away in his own little world of pissed-off-ness.

"Harry?" The blonde gently twined his fingers with Harry's and squeezed. "You alright?"

"No." Harry exploded, very quietly so that Ginny wouldn't hear. "I'm not O.K. I don't want to come out. I like my closet and I have enough attention from the bloody Daily freaking Prophet as it is. This is not what I want."

"But I am?" Draco was at his most insecure and it was coming off him in waves. Harry could almost taste it.

"But you are. Later." Harry quickly squeezed Draco's fingers back and then dropped his hand as they came into the restaurant.

"Harry! Mr. Malfoy!" Molly Weasley was at her most polite and welcoming. She enveloped Harry in a hug like she hadn't seen him for months, when in fact she had seen him two days before. She hesitantly held out a hand to Draco, who took it and smoothly said 'Mrs. Weasley, a pleasure to meet you.' 'You too, Mr Malfoy.' 'Draco, please' he replied, never dropping the mask of perfect politeness towards a woman he had spent the first five years of Hogwarts being perfectly vile towards.

Draco's life up until the point when he had killed his father had been immensely difficult. Draco had worked for a spy for both sides for a short time during the war, until he had been found out and almost killed by the Death Eaters. Dumbledore had taken him in and hidden him at Grimmauld Place. It had been there that he had gained the trust of some of the most important Order members, most importantly, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. They had convinced the rest of the Order that his heart belonged to the light, and Draco had joined the Order a week before the fall of Voldemort.

In the final battle, Draco had been the cause of the fall of six Death Eaters, all of whom had been influential, and several of whom had been family, or friends of the family. Both his parents had fallen in that battle, his mother at the wand of his father, and his father by his own hand. He had killed Crabbe and Goyle Seniors, as well as their sons. His final murder had been that of Pansy Parkinson, another old Slytherin mate who had abandoned Hogwarts for a life serving Voldemort. Seventh Year in Slytherin was going to be long, lonely and difficult.

However, after Draco had proved his worth and his devotion to the light, he had received an owl from Arthur and Molly Weasley. It had said how they wanted to lay the old ghosts to rest, and be united together as part of the light. He had written back in agreement, and apologised for all the insults and comments he had made about them in the past.

Harry and Draco sat down next to each other in the last two empty chairs. The table was buzzing with conversation between the Weasley family, and also Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean. Almost all of the Seventh Year Gryffindors re-united, as well as two Sixth years, Ginny, and a Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. Charlie and Bill were there, Fred and George also. The only person missing from the menagerie was Percy, and no-one in the family spoke of him anymore.

They all chatted away, and no-one seemed to notice that neither Harry nor Draco was giving any attention to anyone but each other. Every so often, Ginny would sneak a glance at the pair, as if trying to prove what she had seen earlier had actually happened.

Harry and Draco spoke quietly, talking of insignificant things, Quidditch, Potions and Snape. They talk about the past, and the future.

When the starter plates were cleared, Harry felt the presence of a warm hand on his thigh. Draco again. He swore under his breath, he had only just willed away the hard-on from before, and Draco was enticing it back. The fingers which were now walking slowly up towards his crotch were tickling gently. Harry wasn't sure quite how long he could cope with this.

As if to save him, the main courses arrived. The hand fell from his leg, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He and Draco went back to talking, but this time, Harry had something of slightly more significance to say.

"Draco if you do that again I swear I'll…"

The flirtatious look from the Malfoy was almost more than Harry could handle.

"What will you do?" he whispered.

"Take you, right here on the table. And I wouldn't give a damn what any of this lot thought."

It was Draco's turn to blush. Harry lifted his fork, and 'accidentally' dropped it on the floor. He bent to get it, and in doing so, rubbed his hand on Draco's fast hardening erection. Draco gasped.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" Enquired Ron from his right. "Want to swap places so you don't have to put up with Harry?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine! He dropped his fork, and stabbed me in the foot with it when he picked it up!" Laughed Draco, fast covering the fact that he was incredibly turned on.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron. "Don't pick on our guest!"

Harry simply shook his head in complete disbelief. Ron, sticking up for Draco? What the hell!

From that moment, the meal flew by. Draco was too scared of Harry's retaliation to try anything more, and Harry was to busy trying to make Draco jealous by talking animatedly to Ginny, who was seated to his left.

Once everyone had finished, they all went their separate ways.

Hermione and Ron made their excuses and went off upstairs to set silencing charms on their room and have a night of unbridled teen-lust-shagging.

The twins and the two older Weasley boys set off into muggle London for a night of lots of alcohol and unsuspecting muggle girls.

Ginny and Luna went to bed (separately) after a day of waaay too much shopping, and the Senior Weasleys made their way to the corner of the bar, when some oft heir friends were waiting for them.

So it was just Harry and Draco left. Harry had an idea, and decided to see if Draco was up for it.

"What you doing now Draco?" he asked, seeming just polite and interested.

"Going up to my room, having a wank and going to sleep." Replied his new friend.

"There's a muggle off-license just up the road. I say you and me go buy a bottle or two of nice wine and have a back to Hogwarts celebration."

"Fantastic idea. I'm in room 16, see you there in ten minutes."

Harry was shell-shocked. Not only had Draco agreed, he had invited him to his room!

"Oh and Harry," Draco butted into Harry's thoughts with an addition. "White if we have to have wine, if not, tequila or vodka?"

"One of each." Smiled the Gryffindor.

It was about fifteen minutes before Harry made it to room 16 with a bottle of Smirnoff, a bottle of Jose Cuervo tequila and two rather nice bottles of white wine. He had also brought two wine glasses and two tumblers. In the pocket of his leather jacket were a salt shaker and a lime which he had 'borrowed' from one of the house elves at the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry was almost shaking with nerves as he tapped quietly on the door of room 16.

"It's open" came from inside.

He strolled in to find Draco sitting on what looked like a very comfortable sofa in front of the open fire. His room was more of a suite than a room, and Harry found himself being quietly envious of the blonde's affluence.

"Pull up a pew, Potter." Said Draco in his famous Malfoy drawl. He summoned one of the bottles of wine from the bag in Harry's hand, and used a flick of his wand to remove the cork. Picking up two cut crystal wine glasses from the floor next to the sofa, he poured two large glasses of wine and beckoned to Harry.

"Scared? I'm not going to eat you! Sit down."

For once in his life, Harry did exactly as he was told, and sat down. Malfoy handed him the glass of wine, and both felt that frisson of electricity from earlier as their fingers touched again.

"What is this Harry?" asked Malfoy. "All this time we've known each other and we only just started feeling this?"

Harry decided to lay his cards on the table. Metaphorically.

"Only just? I've felt like this since I first met you. Why? How long have you been feeling it?"

Malfoy smiled that genuine smile which was so rare on his aristocratic face.

"All bloody day."

Draco put his glass on the floor, and gently took Harry's from him and did the same. He leant forwards and mirrored his action from earlier in the day, tracing the tip of one finger down Harry's scar and then cupping the black haired boy's jaw in his fingertips. Harry slid his arm around Draco's waist and pulled him close.

They sat that way for a while, looking steadily into each others eyes, both terrified to move for either fear of breaking the moment (Draco), or not being able to control himself once he touched the other boy (Harry).

Harry leant forwards slightly further and kissed Draco's cheek. It was a strange mixture of intimate gesture and fear induced not-lip-kissing. He touched his lips to Draco's jaw. He blew lightly in the blonde's ear, causing Draco to shiver. This was seduction on the most torturous scale.

Draco suddenly moved; turning to Harry and looking right into his eyes, he moved his head forwards the tiniest of bits. Harry smiled again and bit Draco on the nose.

"You bastard!" yelped the Slytherin, and pulled away. Harry moved towards him again, this time placing his lips on Draco's.

The Slytherin shivered again, and leant into Harry's kiss, responding with every fibre in his body. Harry wrapped his whole body around the blonde's lithe form, pulling Draco on top of him and letting the blonde straddle him.

The pair sprang apart as there was a thunderous knock on the door.

"Harry, Draco, let me in _immediately!"_

"Shit." Said Harry. "Looks like someone told Molly Weasley."

A/N: Bye for now kiddies! Hope you all have a lovely day, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If I get six reviews, I'll write SMUT!

Lily Potter.


	4. Vodka and morningbreath

Disclaimer: I don't own these boys. laughs an evil laugh "But if I did…." runs away. If anyone wants the smut I cut, then say it in a review, and spell out your email address. I'll send it as soon as I can.

This chapter is for Sirius, Remus, Pervy Peter and Antler Boy. MARAUDERS FOREVER!

There were several muttered charms on the other side of the door, and it sprang open. By the time it had, Harry and Draco were seated at opposite ends of the sofa, both grinning, and taking simultaneous sips from suspiciously full glasses of white wine.

Mrs Weasley burst in, smiling broadly.

"Goodness boys, you're both still in one piece. When Tom said he saw Harry coming into this room I had an awful feeling you'd be spending the whole night at each others throats."

Draco muffled a strangled yelp at this and Harry kicked him.

"Bastard." Muttered the blonde.

"But seeing as you're both acting in a manner which appears to be worryingly civilised, I'll leave you to your wine. See you both at breakfast."

And with this, she turned and left the room.

Harry let out a breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding. He put his wine on the floor and dropped his head onto Draco's shoulder. He felt Draco lift his arm and wrap it around Harry's shoulders. The blondes other hand then gently cupped Harry's chin and pulled it up towards him. He kissed Harry lightly on the forehead.

The contact was like lighting a fuse. Almost instantly, the boys were on top of each other, biting, licking, sucking at each others necks, and as Harry writhed underneath Draco, the blonde pulled his shirt upwards, sliding his hands all over Harry's chest, with its smooth covering of dusty black hair. Draco removed the shirt and

fanfiction closed me down last time I wrote smut. ------.

At four o'clock, Harry awoke. He first tried to figure out where exactly all his body parts were, and once he had done that, to the detriment of some parts of his hangover, he decided laying still would be the best bet. Because he was cradled in the arms of Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was sitting up, back against the arm of the sofa, and Harry was nestled in his arms, stretched out between Draco's legs, his head resting on the blonde's chest. And he was, although covered with a blanket, completely butt-naked.

"Morning sleepy-head" whispered the blonde. "Do you still respect me?"

Harry could hardly think. His head was pounding. What the hell had gone on last night? Apart from the sex. He could figure that much out, and from the aches in strange parts of his body, and the dried come in other parts, it had been pretty hot.

"Yes, Ma…Draco. I still respect you. I will respect you even more if you'll charm my hangover away."

Draco picked up his wand and waved it dismissively at Harry. The brunette felt his head clear and the nausea subside.

"Thank you. Can we sleep some more? I'm tired. Think you wore me out."

Draco gently touched Harry's cheek with his finger.

"No. I want to talk to you. I want you to tell me your secrets. I'll tell you this now Harry; I don't do one night stands."

"Oh god though Draco, I'm not sure if I can handle you being a talker. Not on only an hours sleep. I'll tell you a big secret. I don't do one night stands either."

Draco kissed Harry, full on the mouth. Harry recoiled.

"Draco! I may not do one night stands, but it's a long relationship before I'll kiss anyone with morning breath!"

Draco picked up his wand again, and waved it at himself and Harry while muttering under his breath. He then kissed Harry again. This time, Harry responded almost as much as he had last night. Draco's lips and tongue and ah. Harry gave in to the blonde's assault on his mouth and leaned back, allowing the blonde full control. Draco twined his fingers with Harry's, which Harry found a strangely intimate gesture, but he didn't really have the time to deal with it. Draco's other hand was…where? Ah there, realised Harry. On his rapidly hardening cock.

Harry suddenly, and for reasons he was unsure of, moved away from Draco.

"Draco, this is…this. I don't know. Moving way to fast for me. I think. Shit."

The blonde stood up, his face a picture of Malfoy-esque rage.

"You think WHAT, Potter? Fucking hell, deep down you're just a waste of time, aren't you?"

"Draco. Stop. Sit down. I don't want to stop. Oh for God's sake why can't I talk?"

For once in his life, Draco listened to Harry. He sat down next to the brunette who was now sitting with his head in his hands.

"Harry, talk to me. What's wrong. It's four in the morning and you're having a what? A commitment-issue paddy? We're eighteen. Well. You're eighteen. It doesn't matter. It's only a shag."

"That's the point, it's not. And I can't deal with it right now."

Harry then did the unthinkable. He stood up, picked up his shirt from the lampshade (!), his boxers from the mantle-piece (!), and his jacket from the bathroom (!) He couldn't see his trousers, so decided not to bother looking.

"Draco, we'll talk about this at school. Just don't think you've got away from me. I'm not letting what last night was slip away, I promise you."

He pulled the blonde into his arms and hugged him tight.

"You bastard Harry. See you on the train."

Draco sat on the sofa for a while after Harry left. Then he went to his bed, curled up under the covers and fell into a deep, dreamless, miserable sleep.

A/N: Yo, yo yo! You want the smut, you gotta review! Ha! How cool am I? Anyone who has issues with the smut being an email, TOUGH SHIT! Trust me, the smut is hot. Worth reading. Enjoy, you perverted fic-lovers!

Lily.


	5. The Train and the Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am on the verge of getting chucked out of my home.

A/N: you have to forgive me if there is more angst than slashy goodness in this particular chapter. I have a lot of rage right now and I think Draco is going to be taking in out on Harry, or maybe the other way round.

This one is for Lily.

The train was packed by the time Draco got there. The house elves had forgotten to wake him up, and after not getting much sleep because of Harry, and then Harry walking out on him, he was tired, and his face was all blotchy. But at least he had his stunning new robes, decked out in perfect Slytherin colours.

As he got on the train, he realised he was either going to have to search the whole train for an empty compartment or go to the prefects carriage and make polite but stilted conversation with Hermione and Ron. Suddenly it didn't seem such a bad idea. Maybe he could find out why Harry was such a commitment-phobe…

Harry was sat with Ron and Hermione in the end compartment of the train. Harry had said he wanted to go there so he wouldn't be bothered by people who were thanking him for saving the wizarding world, but in reality, he was trying to escape from facing how cruel he had been to Draco the night before. Ron had pulled out a copy of Quidditch weekly, and Hermione was reading some huge textbook about Ancient Runes. Harry sat and stared out the window and tried to figure out how he could make it up to the blonde. He felt awful. Draco had been so sweet and he had been such a shit.

Harry decided to go and do something about how much a bastard he was. He figured he had two choices. The first was to go and chuck himself off the train, the other, to find Draco like he had said he would, and apologise. Hell, maybe they could even fix up a date to finish what they'd started.

It didn't take him long. The fourth compartment he poked his head into contained Draco and a couple of incredibly nervous looking first years. They looked at him, petrified, and took every bit of him in, from his badly shod feet to the lightning bolt which still marred the skin of his forehead. The smaller whispered his name, and the other nodded in awed reply. Harry realised he wasn't sure if he could stand this kind of attention for the rest of his life. The back of the train started to look pretty appealing.

"Draco. Can I, talk to you?" harry was more nervous than he thought, he could barely form the words.

"I'm busy." Scowled the blonde, although he was sitting doing the same as Harry had been, blankly staring out of the window.

"Please, Dray. I'm sorry. I need to explain." To resort to begging had been Harry's lowest tactic, but it seemed like it was the only option he had.

"Five minutes." Draco stood up and walked out of the compartment. Harry slammed the door behind them.

"Dray… You have no idea how awful I feel. I'm…so sorry."

The blonde looked at him, and then lowered his eyes.

"S'O.K." he muttered. He then stepped forwards and allowed himself to be enveloped in Harry's arms.

"Shall we start again?" whispered Harry into the shorter boy's hair.

He felt Draco nod, and the blonde tilted his head back. Then, to the utter astonishment of the two first years, Harry pressed a light kiss to Draco's upturned lips. Draco returned the kiss with passion and desire.

Harry felt a small moan come from the blonde, and he teased Draco's mouth open with his tongue, and then plundered his mouth, exploring Draco, tasting him, stroking his tongue, savouring the unique taste of the very slight hangover which resisted the toughest of head-clearing charms.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him so close there was nothing between them; the only movement for a moment was their breathing and their heartbeats. Draco ran his hands over Harry's back, then lightly over his ass. Harry gasped into Draco's mouth, provoking the blonde to continue his journey over Harry's back with his long, slim fingers.

"Draco. We…ah…school?" Harry was completely incoherent as he tried to kiss Draco and talk at the same time.

"Privacy." Answered the blonde.

Harry pulled away from Draco and stuck his head into the compartment. The two first years looked like they had just been his with _petrificus totallus_.

"Out." Said Harry firmly.

"Are you? Are you? Harry Potter?" asked the bigger of the two.

"What? No. God, how ridiculous!" Harry laughed, and the pair apologised profusely and then ran away.

He and Draco sat down next to each other.

"So, what you want to talk about?" Nothing like Draco for getting straight to the point.

"Us. School. Me and my stupidness last night."

"So go. I'm all ears." The sarcasm was heavy in Draco's normally aristocratically modulated voice.

"I'm sorry I walked out last night. I've never…felt that way, and it, it scared me."

"What do you mean?" Draco was cold, but still smiling a little.

"I've been in relationships before, you know that. But, never with a, uh, guy." Harry was struggling to find the words to tell Draco that how much the night had meant and had affected him.

"Never with a guy? I would never have guessed. Impressive, Potter." For a moment, it was almost like the old Draco, the one who was cold and cruel. Harry was scared for a moment, scared he might have lost the real Draco Malfoy and that his Draco might have been replaced with this heartless creature.

"It meant more than I thought it would. And it scared the shit out of me. I had to get out and away and think about what I was feeling. It felt, oh god, this sounds so stupid."

"What?"

"Normally, when I've been with guys, it's been sex, plain sex. But last night, it felt like…more? I don't know. I needed to sort myself out."

"You get everything sorted out?" Suddenly, Draco, real Draco, was back. This Draco actually cared whether Harry had figured out his demons or not.

"Yeah." Whispered Harry, leaning closer and closer to Draco. "I figured out what I want."

"Oh? What's that?"

"You."

Draco looked surprised. It had been running through his head that Harry might find him today and tell him it had all been a mistake, but he had never imagined Harry might actually want him for more than a night.

"You want me now? Or you want me next week? Next month?"

As Harry closed his arms around Draco, he whispered, "All three."

The blonde felt for a long moment like the most precious thing on earth as Harry held him tight.

Neither boy really knew how long the embrace lasted, but as the train pulled into the station, they broke slowly apart. Draco dropped a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"So, uh, Draco?"

"Yeah."

"You want to be, you know, uh…a…uh…couple?"

"Yeah."

"Just us though, yeah?"

"For now, I guess. It's easier."

"See you later then."

"Bye."

Harry then pulled Draco toward him and into a mind-blowing kiss.

"That's in case I don't see you for a few hours."

Draco walked away from this encounter with Harry with a beaming smile on his face.

Harry made his way back to his friends to get his things and leave the train. Nervous as he was about facing the school after the events of the summer, he was ecstatic to be back at Hogwarts, even though it was his last year. He reminded himself that this year would mean a lot of hard work, and then remembered he had Draco. He smiled.

"What you smiling at?" Asked Ron as he walked back into the compartment. "Come on, we'll miss the carriages if we don't hurry up!"

"Just glad to be back, Ronnie-kins" grinned Harry; using the nickname he knew his friend hated in order to distract him from the smiling.

"If I didn't know you better Harry, I'd say you just spent the past half our being made very happy indeed." Hermione laughed, and pushed Harry and Ron out of the compartment. "Hurry _up_!"

"You just want to get back to that fascinating textbook huh 'Mione?" joked her boyfriend as he slung his arm round her shoulders.

"And what if I do?" Hermione pecked him on the cheek and he blushed, just like he always did at any public display of affection, especially in front of Harry.

It didn't take long to get back to school, and before the Golden Trio of Gryffindor realised the time, it was time to head down to the Great Hall for the sorting.

As Harry re-entered the Great Hall, the last of the first years, a skinny little girl called Amelia Zaplinsky, was sorted into Ravenclaw. He could see the two kids from the train, both seated at Draco's table. The blonde gave him a glare, which Harry returned. This pretending not to be friend's thing was going to be _such_ fun.

Dumbledore stood up. Harry presumed it was going to be a typical Dumbledore post-sorting pre-dinner speech.

"As you all know, there were significant life-altering effects after school finished in the summer. Thanks to these, we are re-sorting the fifth, sixth and seventh years. We feel that the values and alliances of many people have changed, and we want them to be in the best house to represent these needs. Please could any student who feels they do not wish to be re-sorted make themselves known to their head of house immediately?"

Not a single student moved.

"Excellent. We will work in alphabetical order of houses, starting with the fifth years."

The sorting went quickly. Only two fifth years, Jean Goddard and Susan Bovary changed house, the first from Hufflepuff to Ravenclaw, the second from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor. They both seemed satisfied with their new homes and joined their new house table with tentative smiles on their faces.

The sixth year also stayed almost the same. A big surprise was three Slytherins who were moved one each to the other three houses. All three had refused to join the Dark at the start of the war, and Harry suspected this was why they had been moved. Ginny kept her well earned place in Gryffindor, as a Weasley, it would have been unheard of for her to have been transferred. He suddenly thought of the major player in the war who had also refused to join the Dark, and wondered where he would end up.

Gryffindor were the first seventh year house to be re-sorted. There was something in the back of Harry's head which was terrified. He suspected it was the part which the sorting hat had told would do 'very well in Slytherin'. Had the hat been telling him he would do Draco in Slytherin? The nerves he had managed to kill earlier manifested themselves once more. There were only a few significant people to be re-sorted in Harry's year, significant in that he actually cared where they went. The first of his little 'group' to be re-sorted was Seamus. The Irish boy walked quickly up to the front of the Great Hall and sat on the stool, placing the Hat on his head.

The Sorting Hat took only a minute to place Seamus firmly back where he belonged – "GRYFFINDOR!"

He leapt up, grinning, and almost ran back his friends.

Hermione was next. This took a long time, and she sat stock still with her eyes screwed shut, as though having a deep, meaningful conversation with the Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry was shitting himself. Absolutely convinced now that he would be re-sorted into Hufflepuff or Slytherin, he was tempted to run up to McGonagall and ask to be exempt from the Sorting. At the last minute, his pride wouldn't let him.

Neville stood up as his name was called. He looked as scared as Harry felt. Neville had always said he thought he had been lucky to be in Gryffindor in the first place, after all, he was almost a squib. He was seriously imagining hat the hat would take one look at him and condemn him to a year in Hufflepuff.

The hat touched his head for a second before it screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville did exactly as he had all those years ago, ran back to his friends with the hat still on, and had to run back up to the top of the hall to give it back.

"Potter, Harry." Announced McGonagall.

It sounded to Harry like Death calling him to Slytherin. He was absolutely petrified.

He walked to the front and sat down on the stool which was clearly made for first years. He picked up the hat from the table and placed it on his head.

"Evening, Mr. potter. Good to see you again. It's not often I get to reconsider one like you. You were difficult the first time. But now, I can see where your loyalties truly lie. I was right the first time though," Harry was terrified. That same old thought slid through his mine 'not Slytherin'. "Oh no my friend, not Slytherin for you. Your heart belongs to GRYFFINDOR!"

The Seventh year Gryffindors stood as one and cheered. Harry had told them years ago how the hat had tried to put him in Slytherin the first time, and they knew him well enough to know how scared he must have been this time.

The Golden boy of Gryffindor (still, thank god) made his way back to his house table on slightly unsteady legs, and collapsed into a bear hug from his friends.

The one surprise in the Gryffindor sorting, and one which did upset all the boys; was that of Dean Thomas. He was re-sorted into Ravenclaw, after his incredible intelligence helped a lot of Aurors with their work during the war. However, they knew he would do well in Ravenclaw, so they let him go.

Not needing to listen, they talked in whispers through the sorting of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Gryffindor gained one new member, Slytherin three, Ravenclaw one, and Hufflepuff one.

As McGonagall announced the beginning of the Slytherin re-sorting, Harry detached himself from the conversation. Miraculously, all the seventh year Slytherins had escaped death in the war, and although two, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, had become Death Eaters, they had changed to the light, risking their lives to aid their old school friend Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle had been sent away by their mothers during the war. Their mothers had thought they were too stupid to help either side, and they had gone and stayed with Goyle's grandmother in Outer Mognolia.

Crabbe was the first to be sorted, followed by his trusty, and equally stupid sidekick. As neither had done anything in the war, they both stayed in Slytherin.

Harry's stomach dropped when McGonagall said "Malfoy, Draco." What would happen? He wasn't sure if he could face Draco staying in Slytherin when he clearly wasn't made for it anymore.

Draco tried to block out the whispers as he walked to the front of the Great Hall. He swiftly sat down and placed the hat lightly on his hair. He looked straight at Harry, as if to say 'this won't change anything, no matter where I end up'

"Mr. Malfoy. Nice to see you again. I'm told you performed most admirably in the war, young man. Where shall you go? Back to the dungeons? Maybe, but there's something more important than that in your head now…what is it? Harry Potter? Well then, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco fell off the chair. He picked himself up off the floor in a very dignified, Malfoy-esque manner, and took the hat off his head. The surprise, and buried happiness was clear on his face.

Harry stood up. As Draco walked to their table, he waved.

"Malfoy! Over here."

Draco wasted no time sitting down next to Harry and being welcomed by his new house mates.

The celebrating going on in Gryffindor was nothing compared to the plotting going on in Slytherin and Parkinson and Zabini were both re-sorted into their family house. They began whispering words like 'blood-traitor', and the storms of war began to brew over Hogwarts.

A/N: hope that satisfied everyone. Someone said something about what they'd do when they got to school, so my mind decided to solve the problem…I'm a bit scared about hat the plot bunnies will do when Pansy and Blaise find out about Harry and Draco though. The plot bunnies are in control ….they're trying tdfgfnsbad to uh dasjdoasjfidsgnal type right now, bastards! REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME! MORE SMUT COMING SOON! Maybe not too much angst after all. Fluff coming soon...

Lily x


	6. Slytherins and Firewhiskey

Disclaimer: I don't think JK would agree with what the boys do…so it's a good job she owns them, because if I wrote the books, they would only sell to pervy slash lovers!

Just want to get rid of a few issues my last, possibly controversial, chapter raised. (It wasn't me, it was the bunnies. I had this story planned out before they came along and TOOK OVER!)

Draco didn't kill Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy or Blaise. I mentioned Slytherins who defected to the light, and the way I see it is that they were too scared to die, so they changed sides to get protection. Ha ha, you will se an explanation for the blood traitor comments in this chapter you gullible silly people! No offence! HEHE!

As regards Draco's changing house, someone mentioned houses being traits and personalities. This is why Draco was able to change house. Because of the way he was during the war, his priorities and feelings have changed. His feelings towards Harry also had an influence, the hat saw that he felt strongly for a Gryffindor, and thus deduced that his Gryffindor traits were coming out more prevalently than his Slytherin traits.

Sorry if the last chapter annoyed anyone or pissed anyone off. I'm just trying to write something interesting to read! Love you all! And so on with the story….

* * *

Harry caught Draco's fingers under the table and gave them a gentle squeeze. The excited talking around them drowned out the quiet conversation they had. 

"You O.K? Must be very weird for you." Harry had concern written clearly across his face as he looked at Draco.

"You joking? It's fantastic. I think the hat's right. It said my feelings towards a lot of things have changed, and I think that's why it moved me, maybe I am just a Gryffindor at heart now I don't have father pushing me towards being the next Dark Lord." He laughed softly, and Harry smiled.

"So, you think you can cope sharing a dorm with several long-term Gryffindors? We all work very hard and never cause any kind of havoc, you know that!"

"Bullshit. Oh god." Draco looked up, and swiftly moved a few inches away from Harry. Snape was standing at his shoulder.

"Commiserations Mr. Malfoy." Snape tried to stay serious, but the corners of his lips were twitching. It was clear he could see what was between the two, even if no-one else had realised yet. "Enjoy the walk up to the tower for bed every night!"

As Snape walked away, Draco turned to Harry once more, realising something which hadn't yet had the chance to cross his mind.

"We're going to be sharing a dormitory." His hand brushed across Harry's knee under the table.

"Oh my god." Harry bit his lip, and received another tentative touch.

Dumbledore's voice cut into all the excited chatter in the Great Hall.

"And now, I give you all permission to leave dinner. The annual seventh year final year party will be held in the disused Charms classroom this evening at eight pm. Please be reminded Seventh year that although there is no direct supervision of this party, we will know if you are breaking rules." There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he looked at Harry and Ron with a smile.

The Gryffindors stood as one and left the Great Hall. They were all talking nine to the dozen, especially Draco and his new dorm-mates. It was clear to everyone that their coincidental little rendezvous in the Leaky Cauldron the night before had broken a lot of ice for the boys, and had also allowed them to see that Draco really wasn't as bad as they thought he was.

The next few hours flew by, as the boys unpacked and began getting ready for the seventh year leaving party. It was an infamous occasion, the most talked about of the sixth year, and that which most seventh years actively tried to forget. It brought together a lot of couples as everyone got incredibly drunk on definitely forbidden fire-whiskey. No-one was ever sure where the copious quantities of alcohol came from, but everyone always suspected Dumbledore himself. Dumbledore knew everything, and he knew that they would have sneaked in alcohol themselves otherwise. He was just making their lives easier.

By the time Draco and Harry were ready to leave the dorm, the others had already left. Harry caught Draco in a hug and whispered in his ear.

"I'm so happy about all this."

His new boyfriend smiled and hugged him close. As he breathed gently into Harry's ear, Draco ran his hands up and down Harry's back. Harry shivered.

"Me too. I can't imagine this situation being any better. What will this lot say when they find out?" Draco spoke quietly next to Harry's ear, tickling his ear as he did so.

"Well we did say it would be just us for a while…" Harry was hesitant.

"I know. I just don't know how long it'll take them to figure out I'm sleeping in your bed."

"You're going to be sleeping in my bed?" Harry teased. "Plus I have a little advantage." He dipped is hand into his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak.

Draco exploded.

"You bastard! How long have you…you've got away with so much… bastard! I bloody wanted one and Lucius always said no." He pouted. It was clear he wasn't happy about the fact that he finally knew how Harry ad got away with so much rule breaking during his time at Hogwarts. "The snowballs? In fourth year, by the Shrieking Shack? That was you wasn't it? I had _nightmares_ about that you wanker!"

Harry burst out laughing.

"Nightmares? You? Bullshit!"

He bent his head to Draco's and caught his lips in a mind blowing kiss. He punctuated his words with whispers of apology.

"I'm" kiss "sorry" kiss "for giving you" kiss "nightmares." Kiss "from now on" kiss "I'm going" kiss "to give you" kiss "nothing" kiss "but" "wet dreams" He then pulled Draco close and they fell backwards onto the bed. Within moments Draco as straddling him.

"We've got to" kiss "go to the party" kiss "Draco."

He pushed Draco off him, and caught hold of both his hands. "Come on, we'll be late and people really will start to get suspicious."

Draco pouted again.

"And stop bloody pouting all the time. It doesn't help your cause in the slightest."

"I like pouting. It gives me cheekbones."

"You have beautiful cheekbones anyway you daft prick. As if I'd be with anyone without amazing cheekbones. God."

Harry and Draco were beginning to experience the wonders of flirting with someone you're with, someone you feel secure with. This was almost akin to their old banter, but a lot nicer. Whereas before they sent barbed comments and insults, now they spent time trying to almost out-gay each other. They only when no-one else was listening though.

It took them some ten minutes to get to the dis-used charms classroom with help from the marauders map to deduce if they could stop in convenient alcoves and kiss on the way.

When they walked in, the whole room fell silent. Harry stood resplendent in his new robes, a shimmering Slytherin green silk, black trousers and dragon hide boots. His hair, uncontrollable as ever, was loose and fell almost to his shoulders. Draco wore red robes, almost as if he'd known that his house was to change. His trousers and boots matched Harry's, and his now almost elbow length silver blonde hair was swept back into a refined and elegant plait.

People simply stood and stared. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had been rivals forever. Now they had entered a party together, dressed in each other's signature colour. It was for a lot of the year as if the world they knew had been flipped round. The most shocking thing however, was that you could see from the air surrounding the pair that they were closer than just friends. The happiness and love radiated off them in waves, even though they didn't know how happy and in love they were yet. It was as though what everyone else could sense was a prophecy of what Draco and Harry would feel in the future.

"You're late!" Cried some Hufflepuffs, totally ruining the moment. After that, the party went back to how it had been before – raucous and drunk.

It took only a few minutes for Pansy and Blaise to approach the couple. Harry and Draco were sitting quietly in a corner, talking over a couple of fire-whiskeys.

"You two together?" asked Pansy, ever blunt.

"Yeah." Draco couldn't stop himself smiling.

"And you're a Gryffindor now." He sensed animosity. "Blood traitor" she hissed.

"Shit" whispered Draco, looking more than a little scared. He knew what kind of evil dis-figuring charms Pansy could put on people she didn't like.

"Ha you gullible bastard!" she laughed out loud, and Blaise bent double with mirth. "We've been your best friends for six and half years! Fuck blood and dark magic!" Draco heaved a sigh of relief.

Harry stood up, pulling Draco up with him.

"In that case Miss Parkinson, Pansy? And Zabini, Blaise? My name's Harry Potter, I'm Draco's umm…boyfriend, and it's good to meet you both."

They both stuck out their hands, and Harry shook them both.

"Good to meet you too, Harry." They said in unison. "I hope we can all get on for our last year." Said Blaise.

"Maybe we can collaborate and cause a little trouble in this place? Call it some goodbye fun?" Suggested Pansy.

"Brilliant idea." Replied Harry.

The Slytherins walked away after this little exchange, and Draco sat down again, looking worn-out.

"What's up Draco? You look miserable as sin."

"I'm shattered. I got shit-all sleep last night thanks to someone walking out on me." He scowled at Harry. "But let's not talk about it. Another fire-whiskey?"

* * *

A/N: Bit shorter than normal, but I'm tired and I felt I had to post something before the plot bunnies beat me up. So I'm off to bed, and please press that little button down there that says go and send me a review!I love reviews! Love you all – smut coming soon! 

Lily x x x


	7. Gryffindor and Galleons

Disclaimer: I often worry if Tom Felton and Daniel Radcliffe actually read this stuff…or even worse, if JK ever reads it. Shocker. I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, although sometimes I wish I did.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews; I had a little dance around the room when I hit fifty! So umm, yeah, enjoy, and please review, cause it makes this lonely love-sick author very happy. "Ooh, I just had a great idea!" COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS! Every chapter seven review will get a posted reply! Woohoo! God, I love writing Author Notes.

Lily x x x

* * *

Harry and Draco sat in their secluded corner for a moment, Draco happy that his Slytherin friends didn't hate him for defecting to Gryffindor, and Harry relieved that Draco's Slytherin friends didn't hate him for defecting to Gryffindor. Harry was surprised at what Blaise had said, but he wasn't going to argue. He could, after all, be friends with whomever he wanted now that Voldemort was gone. Death plots weren't a part of everyday life for Harry anymore. Nor, it seemed, were going to be daily fights with Draco and his evil little band of Slytherin biatches.

"You alright, beautiful?" Asked Harry quietly, leaning in to rest his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Yeah. Shattered like I said, but apart from that, fine. Think I might have to sleep by myself tonight so that I can actually get some sleep." Draco smiled at his boyfriend, knowing that Harry would know he was taking the piss.

"Fine then, be like that. Oh my god, this could be interesting." Hermione and Ron were approaching them, shoulder to shoulder, looking…defiant. They were holding hands, and Hermione looked like the circulation in hers was on its way to being cut off.

"Harry!" squeaked Hermione when they reached the pair. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Umm…Hi Hermione, Ron. Umm…it kinda only happened last night and today."

"No, you silly boy. We _knew _you're gay, we figured it out flipping _years _ago. Why didn't you tell us about Malfoy! Sooo cute!" Hermione looked as though she was about to start skipping around the room in delight. "Pansy just told me! Oh, _two _gay boy friends….I'm the luckiest girl alive!"

Ron sighed dramatically.

"Time to 'fess up I guess Harry. We were going to come over and take the piss and pretend to be horrible, like the Slytherins did, but looks like Hermione has" he turned to his happily grinning girlfriend "_no self-control. _She'd never have made it as a marauder. Can't keep her mouth shut about anything! I'm happy for you, guys. Malfoy, I know we've had our arguments, but I'm sure we can get on for Harry's sake. Harry, fucking well done of you to finally get some happiness in your life. I haven't seen you smile this much since fourth year when Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret. Oh. Sorry, Malfoy."

Harry had burst out laughing again, and, after grimacing slightly, and looking at Ron for sympathy, Draco began laughing too.

"I guess it probably was funny from where you were. Personally, if I never see that man again it will be too soon. Why a ferret? They're like rats, but bigger. And they _smell._" His face was picture perfect Malfoy, with a sneer as he thought about being bounced around the dungeon corridor. "And those walls in the dungeons are _bloody _hard, I can tell you."

"Harry, I have to tell you something else" said Ron, looking sheepish.

Harry had an idea in the back of his head that this was going to be along the lines of Ginny's delight at seeing them together the other night.

"Is it to do with Fred and George?" He asked suspiciously.

"Umm…yes."

"How much did you win?" Harry was resigned to the fact that almost every Weasley had made money on his and Draco's getting together.

"Fifteen galleons. Five for the kiss that Ginny saw, another ten for the getting together. If you ever get married, I get two hundred."

"I fucking _hate_ Fred and George." Harry had never been good at pretending to be pissed off, and his efforts now were hilarious. Ron was desperately trying not to laugh at his friends supposed indignation, and Harry was trying to keep a smirk of his face. What ever way you looked at it, this was definitely very, very funny.

"Well, they're going to be fairly skint for a few months now. Almost everyone in Gryffindor had a bet going; and some Slytherins as well. Snape and McGonagall had a contest going. Snape was saying you would!"

_"Fucking hell!" _Draco was finding it slightly harder to be amused than Harry, but it suddenly occurred to his that ever if his parents found out, they would only be able to yell at him from their painting, and they'd probably have won money if they'd still been alive. Fuck it, _Voldemort_ would probably have won a galleon or two if he'd been alive.

The party wound down fairly fast after that, it was getting on for midnight, and people were tired from their journey on the train that day. It was hard for a lot of people to believe that it had only been one day since they'd got up to return to Hogwarts, so much had gone on, what with the re-sorting, and the whole 'winning loads of galleons' thing. When the Seventh year Gryffindors returned to the tower, the common room was empty, and the fire still burning in the grate. McGonagall's head appeared in the fire place.

"Evening Seventh Years. I just wanted to check you all returned safely. As you're back, I'm giving you permission to stay up, as long as you're _in the common room_. No girls in boy's dorms, and the stairs will take care of boys trying to go up the girl's staircase! I've left a box behind the chair for you to share. Be careful now. And Mr Malfoy, welcome to Gryffindor."

Her head popped away. And then popped back.

"Harry, Draco? Congratulations. And Severus might be thanking you later boys." She disappeared again, laughing her dis-embodied head off.

"What the hell kind of box?" Asked Ron. Seamus and Neville ran behind the couch and picked up a large cardboard box.

"A box full of drink!" Seamus' Irish accent rang around the common room joyfully, "And hangover potions! I fucking _love_ that woman sometimes!"

It took the Gryffindors no time at all to settle themselves around the fire on various sofas. Draco sat on a big arm chair, Harry sitting on the floor in between his legs. Draco's hands subtly twined through his boyfriend's hair as Harry passed him a tumbler of Firewhiskey.

"Why do we always get pissed together, Potter?" asked Draco.

"Obviously, we're alcoholics." Harry ran his fingers down Draco's calf, feeling the well defined muscle through the black combats Draco wore under his robes.

Hermione and Ron were seated next to each other on the trademark Gryffindor 'big comfy sofa', his arm casually round her shoulders in a very protective, loving gesture. They looked like the perfect couple.

Seamus and Neville had both collapsed into a perfect example of that other Gryffindor trademark, the 'big comfy armchair'.

"So guys, good summer?" Asked Neville. He seemed a bit nervous, like he always did in front of Malfoy.

"Yeah" answered Harry. "Me, Ron and 'Mione got pissed a lot and forgot all about the Dark blinking Lord and all that _arse_ that's been holding me down for the past six years." That 'I defeated the Dark Lord' grin was back on his face.

"You ever gonna not smile when we mention him?" Asked Seamus.

"Nope" replied Harry, still grinning. "And you know why? Cause I'm never gonna wake up with my head feeling like it's gonna split open again. Never going to have to clear my mind before I go to sleep. NO MORE OCCLUMENCY/DETENTION/REMEDIAL POTIONS TRANING WITH EFFING SNAPE!"

"Remedial _whaaaaaat? _Occlu _whaaaaat?_" Draco shrieked. "You had Occlumency and you lied and told everyone it was remedial fricking potions lessons? Occlumency is Auror level training. You should be _proud_ of yourself."

"Yeah, well. It wasn't me that wanted it and it wasn't me that called it that. Dumbledore made me do it, and Snape made me humiliate myself by calling it either Potions or Detention. Bastard. He hates me, thinks I'm my father. But you know what? I don't _care_ anymore!" Harry poured himself and Draco some more FireWhiskey.

"Why did you need it anyway?" Asked Seamus. "Yeah, you never told us that's where you were." Neville looked hurt.

"Voldemort kept entering my mind whilst I was asleep. It was sorta detrimental to my mental health having a maniac poking around in my brain. So I had to learn Occlumency from Snape of all people, so that I could empty my mind before I went to sleep and so that Voldie-woldie couldn't enter my head."

Ron interrupted him suddenly.

"Harry, Draco, we've got the best Quidditch team in history. _Two_ talented seekers."

Draco giggled. This was going to be a surprise for both Harry and Ron.

"Actually, I'm much better at playing chaser. Much, much better. I just wanted to be seeker so that I could fight with Potter. Never mind. You need a chaser Ron?"

Harry's and Ron's mouths were so far open they couldn't speak. Ron eventually pulled himself together and said "yeah, yeah we could do with a decent chaser. Bloody _hell._ 'Weasley is our _bloody_ King! If you ever play so good we have to sing Malfoy is our King…wouldn't that be weird?"

Harry tilted his head back and looked at his new boyfriend.

"Bastard. You know how scared I used to get about playing against you?"

"You'd never have been as good without me. I made you that little bit better, cause you always had to try and beat me."

"Fucking hate you." Harry made his decision, and scowled at Draco.

"Fucking hate you too. Especially your eyes. Hate them." Draco poked out his tongue at Harry.

The blonde leant forwards and pecked a chaste kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Maybe, maybe I don't hate you." Harry began to 'reconsider' his 'decision.'

"Maybe I don't hate you either." Draco smirked again. Harry felt that now familiar tightening in his trousers and realised he wouldn't be able to stand up for a while.

Hermione stood up from where she was cuddling with Ron and walked to the window.

"What you doing 'Mione?" asked her boyfriend.

"There's an owl, I think it's your mum's." she replied.

"Bollocks, must have forgotten something. Unless it's my galleons from Fred and George…"

Hermione took the letter from the owl and looked at it curiously.

"It's for Harry and Draco."

She chucked the letter at the couple, who by now, had looked up to find out what was going on. Draco opened it tentatively.

"Don't think Mrs Weasley likes me very much."

_Dear Harry and Mr. Malfoy._

_CONGRATULATIONS! When Minerva, sorry, professor McGonagall owled me to tell Fred and George that Severus had won the bet I was so happy I nearly cried. I am so pleased for you Harry, and also for you, Draco. I couldn't have asked for a better bred partner for someone I truly consider my son. After you joined us for dinner the other night, I have seen what a nice person you are Draco, and it will be a pleasure to have you visit us whenever Harry does._

_Molly (and Arthur) Weasley. _

_P.S. Fred and George say they'll be visiting next week to pay up everyone's bets._

* * *

A/N: I tried for 2,000 words, but I have issues like having to do driving practice for my test in two days time and my back hurts from typing up coursework today. So that's all for now, and I'll update over the weekend I hope. So PLEASE review, you know they make me type! Smut next chapter, I PROMISE! So for now, adios, auf weidersehn, goodnight, au revoir, ciao etc etc etc. Love you all, especially HandsOff, who reviews faithfully, everything I write,

Lily x x x


	8. Tifs and Hangover Potions

Chapter 8

A/N: Super novelty, after spending all that time driving not typing, I passed my driving! Not like anyone cares, they all just want smut. So umm, I'll run away and cry in a corner.

A/N: II. For the Harry/Draco love contained within, please leave a review with your email addy in the following form – Name AT Domain DOT wherever.

On with the show….

The Gryffindor boys and Hermione found themselves seated round what was now little more than a flicker in the fireplace, it was two in the morning and they had been talking and drinking for hours. After Molly Weasley's letter, Harry and Draco had tucked into a bottle of fire whiskey with abandon, ecstatic that everyone was pleased for them. I would have been a big issue for them if some of those close to them had been against their relationship. For once in his life, Draco was glad his parents weren't around to tell him what to do. For sure they would have been against this.

At about three in the morning, Hermione and Ron gave up trying to stay awake and, with a chaste kiss on the lips goodnight, and a hug for the others; they separated and headed up to their different dormitories. Neville and Seamus followed soon after, leaving Harry and Draco curled up on the sofa together, soaking up the last dregs of the fire whiskey and basking in the remains of the fire. Harry snuggled into Draco's arms, warm, safe, and happier than he thought he had ever been in his whole life. It was bliss to be with someone whom he liked like he liked Draco, and whom he knew liked him too.

"You alright, Potter?" asked Draco softly, curling his fingers around Harry's and squeezing. He was one of those boys whop needed constant reassurance that whomever he was with was happy and secure.

"Yes. I have been all night; I think it would have to take the rise of a new Dark Lord to wipe this smile off my face. I can't believe we get to be together. I can't believe people are O.K. with us being together"

His boyfriend laughed as Harry squeezed back, the little bit of contact in their fingers sending flickers of desire through each boy. Harry felt Draco hardening behind him, and pushed his ass backwards slightly. The blonde shifted, seemingly a little uncomfortable.

"I can't believe everyone in your fricking house, and mine too, had bets going on us getting together. _Bloody_ Fred and George. They're so going to get shat on from a great height when they come to pay up."

"Dray, if I tell you something I've done, do you promise not to shout at me?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Two things actually."

"For fuck's sake. Yeah, what is it? Ooh, how exciting!" Draco exclaimed the last bit in the gayest voice he could possibly muster, and tossed his hair in the air as he did so.

"O.K. the first thing is that when we went up to unpack earlier, when you weren't looking, I umm, put up permanent silencing charms around my bed."

"Why the hell would I be angry about that? It's fantastic! You dirty biatch."

"The other thing, is that I umm, may or may not have just won 50 galleons from Fred and George."

Draco suddenly looked like he might have been about to explode.

"Fuck _off._ Doesn't look like you're going to be needing those silencing charms tonight Harry. So, are you just using me?" He was incensed, he stood up and pushed Harry away as he moved towards him. "I'm in your fucking _house_ now you absolute _arse._ Was I? Am I actually just being use for the purpose of everyone in the fucking school making loads of galleons off of Fred and George Weasley. Potter, you bastard."

Harry stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Draco.

"Fucking get off me you bastard. I don't like you very much right now."

"Dray, you promised not to shout at me." He whispered into the shell of Draco's ear, sending a shiver down the other boy's spine.

"_Don't_ do that. Get off me."

The blonde pulled violently away, trying to get away from Harry. He felt utterly betrayed, and right now, wanted to run all the way back down to the dungeons and his Slytherin friends. This wasn't fair to feel so much when at the moment; he thought he knew for sure he had been used so Harry could make money.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier, at the party? You had such a perfect opportunity to tell me, when everyone was laughing about it. Why leave it till now when we're curled up together and I'm well on the way to being totally, completely happy? Why, Harry?"

"Cause I didn't want to tell you in front of everyone. I didn't ever want to tell you that if we ever got married, I'd win enough to pay for the wedding."

For a moment, Draco's eyes lit up

"_Reeeally?"_

"Yeah. But who says we're going to get married? Not if you stay in this kind of mood, that's for sure."

Harry was smiling now, he knew from the tiny smile beginning to bloom in Draco's silvery-gray eyes that he was forgiven.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Well, you know. Maybe I can forgive this 'transgression', if you're a really good boy Harry."

He reached out and touched Harry's hip through his trousers, feeling the thin layer of muscle covering the bone through the fabric.

Harry moved forwards so fast Draco didn't see him move, until he was wrapped around the blonde, his arms tight around Draco's waist and his head buried in his boyfriend's hair. He kissed Draco's neck through his hair and felt the taller man fasten his arms around his waist.

(For the next umm yes well stuff, please leave a review stating you email addy in the following form - name AT domain DOT whatever. Put spaces in the middle! Thank you.)

Ron fell on the floor laughing when he wandered down to the common room early on the first day of term looking for the box with the hangover potions in. Harry and Draco were on the sofa, but all he could see was their heads. He walked closer to them, and realized from the toes he could see poking off the end of the sofa that they were under Harry's invisibility cloak. He found the box behind the sofa, and gently shock what he hoped was Harry's shoulder under the cloak. He figured they didn't deserve for the younger members of Hogwarts to find out about them in this way.

Harry made what Ron interpreted as an irritated, hung-over, squeaking noise. He reached out blindly and took one of the hang-over recovery potions from Ron's hand. A few minutes later, the colour returned to his cheeks. He took another potion and rested it on his knee for Draco to have when he woke up.

"You alright mate? You look like death warmed up." That was Ron, always honest and blunt.

"I feel like shit" Confessed Harry. "What a way to start the last year of school." He groaned.

"What?" Interrupted Draco in a ridiculously cheerful tone. "Lying next to me!"

Unprepared for Draco to be awake, Harry jumped a mile in the air.

"Hw the fuck are you awake? And not hung-over? Please tell me you're not one of those irritatingly cheerful 'morning' people?"

The look on Draco's face told Harry all he needed to know. Draco was one of those irritatingly cheerful 'morning' people. Harry took the other hang-over potion and felt his headache and nausea subside.

A/N: Once again, for the smut, please leave your email addy written out, no symbols, in a review, and I'll send you the smut. Funny hoe many reviews I get after the smut chapters. Never mind. REVIEW! And after last chapter, I have promises to fulfill.

Fifespice: Fred and George rock!

Ti-kadie: Still waiting 4 a reply 2 my email, if you've not got it, send another mail to my yahoo, thanks!

Crowley Black: H/D are cute! It's a fact of life.

Mebear: Harry, Draco and Ron on the same team? Comedy all round.

And the ever faithful… HandsOff: Bets rule, Harry is the most unstable wizard around, and Harry and Draco are SO CUTE!

Signing off for today, love you all,

Lily x x x x


	9. Quidditch and Potionsand post

Disclaimer: J.K. owns these boys. My babies they may be, but all I'm doing is screwing with them. And of course, they're screwing with each other. Ooops!

A/N: So umm…after about a month, an update! Who loves me? I had to read through the story myself to get back into it. Shocking. Please review, I love you all and you know it! I love reviews! Lily x x x x.

There are a couple things I need to explain before continuing with this chapter. In the two smut chapters, Harry and Draco had a couple conversations which obviously did not feature in the non smut version. Basically, the first thing is that Harry had big commitment issues. The second and more important is that Draco and Harry made their own little bet. Harry had to make Draco come screaming his name. If Harry won, Draco had to tell Snape that he's a bottom. If Draco won, he had to tell Molly Weasley. Harry won. On with the story.

* * *

The Gryffindor boys made a swift escape from the common room once the younger students started coming in. Screaming giggling first years on their way to their first ever breakfast and pissed-off third year were not what their hangovers needed. The problem with hangover potions was that they worked to an extent, but nothing but time (or more fire-whiskey) could completely free you of the nausea and remaining headache.

As they left, they picked up their timetables from the Seventh year notice board next to the door. On the way to breakfast, Draco and Harry examined theirs together.

"Merlin Harry, you got into N.E.W.T. potions? Snape hates you…You gave him head didn't you?"

Draco was totally disbelieving. How could someone who had received detention on an almost every-lesson basis since first year have gained a decent enough OWL grade to get into Severus Snapes 7th year potions class?

Harry laughed out loud, and reached out, squeezing Draco's fingers.

"I'm a genius. When I don't have him breathing down my neck, and, surprisingly, when you're not sabotaging me, I'm quite good at Potions."

Draco at least had the sense to look ashamed.

"I was _flirting_ with you, not trying to get you detention. Plus, remember all those times we served detention together? Think I wasn't trying to get something happen."

"My arse Malfoy. Just cause you think quickly on your feet to find an excuse for getting me in _constant_ shit, doesn't mean I forgive you." Harry's voice was mean, but his smile was cute, so Draco figured he wasn't getting bollocked, not really.

"We're going to be lethal combined this year, you realise that don't you?"

"Yup." Harry poked his tongue out at Draco. "So what else are you taking? How awful is that, I don't even know what N.E.W.Ts you're doing."

"Umm…Potions, DADA, Charms and Arithmancy. S'O.K., I don't know yours either."

"Potions, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms. No more bloody Divination for me, thank Merlin. I've been waiting to give that up for years."

His boyfriend smirked.

"It's not my fault if you got bored of seeing me in the crystal ball every lesson."

"It wasn't that. I never saw you! It was Trelawny telling me I was going to die every fricking lesson that pissed me off. And the fact that it was her that made the prophecy about me and Voldemort - " Draco blanched at the name.

"Harry. God. Never mind." The brunette slipped his arm around the blonde's waist.

"You alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, kay? Just leave it. Come on, let's go to breakfast."

"Okay, but you're bloody telling me later Dray." He was determined. Voldemort's name had knocked something seriously askew for Draco, and Harry really didn't want him to be upset.

Their first lesson was Potions. The pair stood outside, Harry looking almost as nervous as Neville had done every Potions lesson for six years. The rest of their class consisted of Blaise Zabini, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger – of course, Sally-Ann Perks, Lisa Turpin and Theodore Nott.

Snape's face was almost smiling as he opened the door for the eight seventh year students who made up his N.E.W.T class.

"Welcome to N.E.W.T Potions. This class is, as I'm sure you have predicted, very difficult. I will, as usual tolerate no misbehaviour. You will pass this class by working well with the partner to whom I will assign you, and by learning to be constantly vigilant. Hear me? _Constant Vigilance!_"

"Sounds like 'Moody'. Well, Crouch Junior anyway." Whispered Harry to Draco.

"Potter. Having vanquished the Dark Lord doesn't give you an excuse to talk in my class. I hope you will not now be even more of an insufferable _celebrity."_ Unlike previous Snape-taking-the-piss-out-of-Harry, everyone could tell now that he was taking the piss rather than just being a shitty bastard like normal.

"No sir. I wouldn't dream of it." He smirked. Draco, seated slightly too close to Harry for Snape's comfort, was staring off into space.

"Wake up, Malfoy." Said Snape snarkily. "Right then Seventh years. As I've said, you will be working in pairs this year." He looked around the room. "Granger, you'll be with Nott, Zabini, with Perks, Finch-Fletchley with Turpin and…Malfoy and Potter. For old time's sake."

"Porfessor, can I tell you something please." Said Draco after a particularly sarp nudge from Harry's underfed by the Dursley's elbow.

"What is it Dra…Malfoy." It always took the blonde's godfather a while to get used to referring to him by his formal name.

"I…I…I'm a bottom, sir."

Thud.

It was then that the seventh year Potions students were privileged enough to see a sight that only a few had ever seen before. Severus Snape had fainted.

"Well done Draco." Said Blaise, standing up and picking up his things. "He'll be out for a while. Naturally induced states of unconsciousness cannot be cured by magic, He'll have to wait till he comes round. Free period!" He walked out of the room.

Harry, Draco and Hermione swiftly followed on Blaise's heels.

"Quidditch." Said Harry softly in his boyfriends ear.

"Quidditch?" asked Draco, confused.

"Quidditch." Confirmed Harry.

"Oh shut up. What about bloody Quidditch?"

"Want to play? You Chaser you." Harry smiled, every time he remembered that Draco would play his next Quiddith game on the Gryffindor team, he remembered that Draco was a Gryffindor now.

"Quidditch." Replied Draco.

Hermione stood watching this exchange, slowly shaking her bushy head.

"Guys, you two are incomprehensible. That conversation made very little to no sense. Do you actually understand each other? Really?"

"Umm…most of the time. Like, that conversation meant that we're going to go and play Quidditch." Replied Harry. He squeezed Draco's fingers, to them, the conversation had made perfect sense. He thought about it. Actually, it had made no sense.

"Shhh…" hissed Draco. "Stop thinking so hard, your brain will break down."

"I figured that much. What in the hell was the thing with Snapey-poo about? I've never seen him so pale. And that's saying something." Hermione was on the verge of giggling.

"Basically, we had a bet." Answered Harry. Draco was still giggling too hard from hearing the words 'Snapey-poo' fall from hermione's usually teacher-worshipping lips. It seemed that the ex-Slytherin still had some Gryffindor traits to get accustomed to. The first of those traits being that most of them aren't as Gryffindorky as they seem. Especially not Hermione.

"Oh yeah," laughed Hermione "like the rest of the flipping school?"

Draco scowled. "No." He snapped.

"Oh chill out Dray." Harry's voice to Draco was almost a soothing balm, calming him down, massaging him. "She's only kidding. Jeez, guess that bet thing hit you pretty hard huh?"

"Yeah. Shut up." Draco was well and truly sulking. The trademark Malfoy pout was decorating his creamy white skin, and his eyes showed how irritated he was.

"Quidditch?" Asked Harry once more.

Draco allowed himself to smile a little bit.

"Quidditch." He decided. They said their goodbyes to Hermione and wandered off in the direction of the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

Harry was circling the pitch about two hundred feet up in the air, doing ecstatic loop-the-loops and backwards Wronskei feints. Draco, who was hovering near a goal post, occasionally circling it, watched him nervously.

"Harry! Come down!" Draco realised he had no chance of his boyfriend hearing him from so far away. Pointing his wand at his throat, his whispered "Sonorus". He then shouted again. "Harry, quit it! I'm looonely!"

The tiny figure stopped dead in midair. Harry then pointed the Firebolt directly at Draco and zoomed into a dive, going incredibly fast. He reached Draco, and performed the best emergency stop in midair that the blonde had ever seen, and he had seen a lot of professional Quidditch.

"Quietus" whispered Draco.

"Hey you." Said Harry. He was flushed from his exertions, and Draco could see how happy he was. In the air, Harry was almost like a bird, he didn't need anything but his broom and he could stay there forever.

"Hey yourself. I'm cold and bored. I can only watch you for so long." Whinged the blonde. He reached out and grabbed Harry round the waist, pulling their brooms closer together. As Draco hugged Harry, the blonde sought out his boyfriend's mouth with his own, and covered it in a passionate kiss. After only a couple of moments however, Harry pulled away.

"Not here." Signalling to Draco to follow him, he flew quickly in the direction of the Gryffindor locker room and changing room. Suddenly, Hedwig dropped like a stone from the sky.

"Hey girl, how you doing?" Harry spoke in soft tones as the owl landed haphazardly on his outstretched arm.

She nibbled his finger and he took the letter clasped in her claws. He flew quickly to the floor, Draco following close behind him. When he landed, he opened the letter.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We have been made aware of your connections with one who should be called ours. We know where you are and who you are with and stop reading over his shoulder Mr. Malfoy. You will not escape this time. You may think we are gone, but we are not. And neither are we forgotten._

_D.E.A._

"What the hell?" whispered Draco. "What the fuck is the D.E.A? _Don't Eat Antelope?_"

"Probably." Harry was dismissive. "I've had a lot of Death threats Draco. This is trying to scare me; they have no idea what they're doing."

"All the same, you should hand that in to a member of staff, McGonagall or Dumbledore or someone, just to make sure they know about it. They might know what the D.E.A. is, just to check." Draco didn't want Harry to see how worried about him he was, but Harry could read it in those wide silver eyes. Draco's fear for his boyfriend might as well have been written in bright blue ink across his pale skin.

It took the boys only a few minutes to get to Dumbledore's office, where Harry had eventually convinced Harry to go. The brunette only hoped that Draco would assume it had been his persuasive words and not the terrified 'my-boyfriend-just-got-a-death-threat' look in his silvery-grey eyes.

"D.E.A?" asked Dumbledore, rhetorically, reading the letter contemplatively. "I know what it is. I don't know if you want to."

"Please Professor, for our peace of mind"

Dumbledore turned to them, placing the letter on the desk.

Duh Duh Duh! Donuts to the first person to guess!

R&R pleeeeease

Xxx Lily xxX


	10. Lemon Drops and the hottest thing ever

Disclaimer: Harry, Draco and all things herein affiliated with J.K. Rowling or the Harry Potter canon do not belong to me. Shame.

* * *

Hermione made a quick detour to the library on her way back up to the Gryffindor common room after the incident in Potions. She collected a couple of books which Madam Pince had ordered for her – "Advanced Transfiguration for the Non-Wizarding Background Student", and "NEWT Potions – getting inside the Cauldron."

On leaving the library, she had the fortune or mis-fortune as she saw it afterwards, of bumping into Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, sorry Granger, I walked right into you. In the library on the first day of classes? You are keen."

Hermione's long-time favourite teacher seemed to be in a chatty mood. The young girl decided to inform the older woman of the events of Potions, so that if there was a problem with Professor Snape, someone could look after him.

"Yes Professor" She answered. "I normally would have potions now, but the lesson was cancelled." Hermione was treading carefully, hoping to be able to skirt around the Harry/Draco/Bottom issue if she possibly could.

"Goodness me, why was that? And on the first day of term." McGonagall seemed more than a little distressed and agitated. Snape cancelling a NEWT class was unheard of. He rarely cancelled any class, even if he seemed to be at deaths door. He had had times during the war where he had gone a night with the Death Eaters and suffered the effect of their punishing him and then gone straight into teaching the next day, his body still wracked with the after effects of the Cruciatus curse.

"Professor Snape fainted in class, Professor McGonagall." Said Hermione.

"Fainted, Granger? Don't be ridiculous." McGonagall's Scottish accent became increasingly pronounced as she got more and more wound up.

"Honestly, Professor." Hermione was by now trying her hardest to keep what had happened exactly from her teacher, seeing how torturously embarrassing it would be for Harry and Draco if this prize bit of gossip were to make its way around Hogwarts, and possibly even to the Daily Prophet.

"What exactly happened Granger. Please tell me the exact story." McGonagall was beginning to worry, fainting in front of seventh years, or otherwise leaving them in a Potions laboratory unsupervised could result in being a very serious offence.

Hermione restrained herself most heroically from giggling to death as she mentally prepared herself with the words to break the news to McGonagall and for her teacher's reaction. What they had done to Snape had been quite embarrassing the first time she'd heard it, telling it to a teacher whom she wasn't sure was even going to understand was worse. What would she say to the grey haired harridan if she asked what a 'bottom' was? Hermione almost shuddered.

"Umm, Professor, has anyone told you about Harry and Malfoy, I mean Draco, and Harry umm, Harry Potter?"

McGonagall had to restrain herself from laughing out loud. Obviously Hermione had been too engrossed in Ron to remember seeing her in the Gryffindor fireplace. It was her own fault and she deserved to be suitably humiliated for it.

"I know who Malfoy and Potter are," replied the teacher, "and they cause more trouble for me than every Weasley put together, including the twins. What have they done now? And to poor Professor Snape, after everything he's been through. Such a strong, powerful, amazing man." She subtly arranged her features from 'amused' to 'shocked', realised what she'd just said to Hermione and suddenly the shocked was a mutual look.

"Umm, right Professor. Anyway, Draco and Harry had a bet or something, and umm, oh by the way, umm, they're gay. And umm, errm, ahem, lovers." She blushed redder than she'd ever gone before. Saying the word lovers to McGonagall was very embarrassing, but nothing compared to what she was well aware was to come.

"Go on, Hermione. I know this is difficult, talking about your friend like this."

"Draco said to Professor Snape that he had something to tell him, and Snape asked what it was, and then Draco said" Hermione cringed visibly " 'I'm a bottom, Sir', and then there was a "thud" and Snape, I mean professor Snape, was out cold on the dungeon floor. And then Zabini said that there was no way to magically revive someone who had passed out from shock and that it would be ages until he came round because he'd been so shocked. So we all left. I came here, Ron's gone to steal food from the house-elves, oh but please I shouldn't have said that. I mean, ahem, Ron's gone up to the Common Room, and I think Draco; I mean Malfoy I mean Draco and Harry went to practice Quidditch together. They said they need to practice playing together, not trying to kill each other for once now they're both on the Gryffindor team." Hermione took a deep breath.

McGonagall took Hermione's exhaustion after this monologue to congratulate the girl on her commitment to her studies; after all, not every student would run straight to the library after a lesson was cancelled.

"Right Granger. Well done. I'll umm, let you get on with some work then. I must excuse myself to alert the house-elves and Madame Pomfrey to professor Snape's, uh, problem. There's no need to worry Granger, he'll be perfectly well for your lesson tomorrow."

She swept off down the corridor, doing a pretty credible impression of the Potions master himself by swirling her robes behind her, leaving Hermione alone again outside the deserted library. Hearing the click of a door along the corridor, Hermione snapped back to reality and headed off up to the Gryffindor Tower to steal the food that Ron had stolen from the house-elves and get on with some desperately needed studying.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's office

* * *

"Please sit down boys. This may come as a shock. Before I tell you, can I get you anything, tea, lemon drop, vodka?"

Knowing full well the calming draught that Dumbledore put into everything he ever gave to students invited into his office, even the vodka, the boys silently shook their heads.

"Fine then. Right, the DEA is the abbreviation for the newly formed ex-Dark-supporters-support-group, which is most commonly know as Death Eaters Anonymous. I have been led to believe by Percy Weasley, who is in charge of organising the group, that their activities only extend to sitting around a table in a community hall saying things like 'My name is Tom Riddle and I used to be a very evil Dark Lord', but it appears their evil activities are trying to begin again. And it also appears they are once again centred on you, Mr Potter."

"For fucks sake." Exclaimed Harry. "Can't they just get over it? I killed Riddle fair and square, now I just want to get on with my life."

Draco took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"What I am intrigued about boys is the situation in which we find ourselves. I understand of course Mr. Malfoy that your relationship is bound to be closer after your collaboration in the defeat of he-who-still-cannot-be-named-just-in-case, but I would like you both to explain exactly how close it is. Just so I know what we're dealing with."

"We're umm, shagging, Professor."

"I thought so. I heard a rumour from the paintings that Professor Snape is a little out of the norm."

"Yes, Professor, that's true. He's out cold in the Potions laboratory." Smirked Draco.

"Would you care to explain Mr Malfoy?" The old man's face was painted with blatant nosiness.

"No, thank you."

Dumbledore looked seriously affronted. He changed the subject briskly.

"So what plan of action would we like to take against the DEA?" he asked Harry.

"I'd like to not do anything. I'd like to leave them be. I think this is an empty threat and" Dumbledore opened his mouth to interrupt "please let me finish Professor, I think that as I defeated Tom, I should be able to decide what happens with this lot of useless upstarts." Dumbledore sat very still, doing an extremely credible imitation of a fish as he realised that the boy who had always cowed to his demands finally stood up to him.

"Erm, right then Potter. I believe that is an excellent plan. Right boys, you're both free to go."

The pair stood up as one and walked out of Dumbledore's office, down the windy little staircase and stood close to each other in the corridor, astounding the stone gargoyle, who had never seen them together not trying to kill each other before.

"Think we should go check on Snape?" giggled Draco. "I feel awful, the poor man. And in front of the whole NEWT class as well."

"He's been a knob to me for seven years, till the war. I know he was a spy and all, but he deserved to crack his head on the dungeon floor. Madame Pomfrey will look after him, and if Dumbledore and the paintings know, she'll know."

Draco grinned and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him close.

"I can't believe you stood up to Dumbledore. God knows he deserved someone to shout at him for once. After all, he's dictated your life for the past 7 years."

"Yeah well. One more year and we'll be graduated and away from him. And who knows where we'll all be this time next year?"

"Professor Trelawney?" smirked Draco.

Harry scowled at his boyfriend, and hugged him again. He lightly pressed his lips to the blonde's neck, and felt Draco's thigh pushing against the gap in between Harry's as he did so. Harry took a deep breath, and there was suddenly a loud thud behind Draco. The pair snapped apart and spun to see what the noise was.

Further up the corridor, outside the staffroom was Professor Trelawney, out cold on the floor.

Harry looked at Draco, who was almost wetting himself with laughter.

"Guess she didn't see that coming." He whispered.

The pair met eyes again, and seeing the staffroom door opening, they ran up the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room. Giggling like girls, it took them a good ten minutes to reach the tower because they kept stopping, looking at each other and immediately being set off into another laughing fit.

* * *

The next morning…

* * *

Draco awoke with a start, desperately trying to figure out where he was. If he was at school, and he was pretty sure he was, there were three weird things going on. One, there was black hair tickling his face, two there was way too much sun in the room for him to be in his own bed, and three, the bed hangings were _red-and-gold._

He decided the only solution was to go straight back to sleep before the temporary insanity he seemed to be experiencing became permanent. He tightened his hold on the dead-to-the-world body in his arms and cuddled back up to go back to sleep.

The body, no longer dead to the world, seemed to have other ideas, and Draco felt an impressive hard-on pressing into his thigh.

"Good morning Draco" whispered a seductively lust-filled voice.

"Morning Harry." Replied the suddenly-enlightened blonde.

Harry's hands had begun to roam over Draco's body, and it took them only moments to find his erection.

"Harry…" Murmured Draco, subtly using the excuse of speaking to blow warm air into his bed partner's ear.

"Draco…" Harry was slowly descending Draco's body, but managed to speak, with a lot of effort.

"Do you think I'm ever going to sleep in my bed, or shall we have it transfigured into a sofa and a wide-screen TV?"

"'Co you hate Muggles. What the fuck do you know about widescreen TVs?"

"I may be a pureblood, but I'm a spoilt, materialistic one. Material goods were material goods for me while I was growing up, Wizarding or Muggle. Did you just call me 'Co?"

Harry's hand began gently stroking Draco's hard-on through his boxers. The blonde let out a soft gasp.

"Yup. You like?"

"Aaah…yes. I like."

"Good."

"Shut up and bloody get me off!"

Harry, being an obedient Gryffindor, shut up, and got Draco off. He then got himself off, much to Draco's bemusement. The blonde watched with open eyes and Harry stroked himself to completion, not letting the blonde anywhere near him. As he collapsed down onto the bed, Draco kissed him.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen, Potter."

"I know."

* * *

A/N: So there you go lovely readers, a chapter, reasonably soon after the last chapter, and a chapter with low level smuttage no less. Impressed? If you are, then PLEASE review. I love reviews.

And thank you to everyone who's reviewed before now, I have hit 100 reviews and I'm sooooooo happy!

HUGGLES

Lily xxxxx


	11. Quidditch and Curses

Dislcaimer: If I owned them, I would be doing something far more interesting than writing.

My first chapter in a long time, so if it's crappy, please tell me! I love reviews, and the more I get the more I write! Birthday countdown… nine days! Lily.

* * *

Professor Snape's first waking thought was of the pain in his head. His second was the reason for the pain in this head, and this, not surprisingly made the head-pain ten times worse. He reached out in front of him, he remembered passing out in the Potions classroom, and he knew hat if he was still on the floor, his desk would be directly in front of him. 'Shit' he thought. It wasn't there. He heard faint talking, and decided to open his eyes. 'Jesus that lights bright' – his second cohesive thought. He wondered who it was, and made out a voice saying 'Minerva' repeatedly, then a louder "Oh! Sybil. I wonder…" the voice trailed off.

"Severus! You're awake!" a panicked Minerva McGonagall was standing by his bedside. He pulled his hand from hers very sharply. What the hell was going on? Had he woken up in some perverse alternate universe?

"Yes, Minerva, I am. And I believe I have various classes which I have to teach. Please excuse me."

Poppy Pomfrey chose that moment to leave Trelawny's bedside and come rushing over to Snape's.

"Severus you are not to leave this room. It is compulsory that after someone faint or is otherwise incapacitated they must spend the night in the hospital wing for observation."

"Rubbish." Exclaimed the black-haired man, outraged

"Severus…" growled Pomfrey. Snape realised he wasn't going to win this one, and lay back against the fluffy white pillows to await his release the following day. If he couldn't move, he might as well appreciate a day's forced sleep.

* * *

By the time all of the seventh year Gryffindor members had made it to breakfast, it was almost nine o'clock – they had just five minutes to eat and get to their first classes.

Harry and Draco sat together with the others, trying to eat toast dripping with honey and read post, the Daily Prophet, or for Hermione, Hogwarts: A History, for about the millionth time.

The Malfoy's famed barn owl, Jonas, swooped down from on high in the enchanted ceiling, late as usual.

"Fantastic" exclaimed Draco. "I've been waiting for these…"

He opened the packet in Jonas' claws and was showered with a vile smelling green substance. Hermione leapt from her seat as though fired by a rocket launcher and cast three charms over Draco.

"Relieviate, PlasticusBaggium, Prior Messagatum!" She shouted.

The vile smelling green substance disappeared, and a small plastic bag of it appeared on the table. Above the table appeared a tiny copy of the Morsmordre symbol. Draco recoiled.

"Get the fuck rid of that." He whispered to Hermione.

She whispered the bagging spell again and the symbol solidified and dropped into a plastic bag next to the vile smelling green crap.

"Draco." Harry took his boyfriends hand, only to feel it be snatched away.

"I'm going to get you hurt here, Potter. Someone doesn't like this and isn't going down without a fight."

The unintentional innuendo didn't escape either of the boys, and Draco reached for Harry's hand in a silent apology.

"I don't care. Don't think I can or will rip myself back out of your life just to make life easier. You're worth way more to me than that." Harry spoke softly, trying not to broadcast his feelings to the whole school.

Unnoticed by the two boys as they were so wrapped up in their own conversation, Hermione was already at Dumbledore's side with the stuff from the letter and the Morsmordre symbol.

* * *

Quidditch training that year had been going shockingly well for the Gryffindor team. With Ron as Keeper, Harry as Seeker and Draco as the first Chaser, the three seventh years presented a formidable combination which was only backed up by the other players on the team. The Creevey brothers were Beaters, and the other two Chasers were played by two third year girls who had remarkable talent which more than made up for their shocking lack of looks.

As November approached, bringing with it the first house Quidditch game of the year, all four of the teams were training hard, especially Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, between whom would be the first match on Guy Fawkes Night, the fifth of November. It would be followed by a huge feast and wizarding fireworks from the top of the Astronomy Tower.

The match was on a Friday night, and Gryffindor's last training session was mid-afternoon on the Thursday, which was planning to be followed by an early night for the team. It was the time after the match on Friday for which the piss-up had been scheduled. After Harry had spoken very persuasively to them, using his sway as main shareholder in their company, Fred and George were due to be arriving just before the match, and bringing vast quantities of muggle alcohol with them, something to do with paying off parts of a debt which they owed to almost every member of Gryffindor, never mind the rest of the school, and the faculty. It was rumoured that Fred and George Weasley would be combining their visit to pay up the Draco/Harry bet money (in kind) with organising the firework display because Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes was doing very well, with shops in London, Paris, Milan and New York. And Hogsmeade of course.

* * *

The match arrived without a backward glance as October made way to November, as Harry passed that painful anniversary with all the support he needed from those in his life who made up his family.

The Quidditch practice preceding what for Draco, Harry and the rest of the school was going to be quite a tense day was an interesting one. They spent the entire practice screaming at each other, getting screamed at for screaming by the other players, and, logically, screaming back. It wasn't an easy time for any of the Gryffindor team, and went nowhere towards to preparing them to be at their best.

The now not so new couple didn't really make up until later, when they grudgingly sat next to each other at dinner, flanked by Ron and Hermione.

"Gods," grumbled the blonde as he picked at his food, more nervous than he would ever admit to any of his team mates. "You two are as bad as Crabbe and Goyle used to be when I'd argued with my father."

"Yeah" agreed Harry, not realising until after he'd opened his traitorous mouth that he was acquiescing with someone with whom he was meant to be mad. "Can't you just leave it until we get bored of not speaking and then we'll make it up in the best way we know how? It shouldn't take long…" He trailed off as Draco's hand slipping onto his thigh and pinched the tender skin on the inside of his leg.

As Draco's hand made its way up and down Harry's thigh, they quietly discussed the issues they had had earlier, and within minutes, both were smiling, and Harry was painfully hard. As he went to stand, he shook his robes down over his front and bent his head to Draco as the blonde bent to pick up his things.

"Come the fuck on" he whispered in a voice hoarse with arousal. He slipped his hand into his boyfriends, and they walked quickly out of the Great Hall.

As soon as the pair were alone, they were joined at the lip, Draco's hand snaking inside Harry's robes, and Harry pushed roughly up against the wall.

"I have wanted to do that all fucking day" whispered the ex-Slytherin as he cupped Harry tightly inside his robes and squeezed, making the brunette groan with pleasure.

"Didn't bloody seem like it to me. You've been a…ah…wanker…all day" Harry spoke around his gasps, trying to be coherent, not entirely sure how much success he had.

Harry gasped again as the blonde boy lowered his head to Harry's neck and gean kissing, licking and sucking soft skin which led down to Harry's collar bone and that little dip which Draco adored.

"I was trying to be nice. Doing it while first year Slytherins are hexing and cursing me out the window is slightly more difficult."

Harry pushed Draco away and looked hard into his eyes.

"Tell me you're joking, even though that really isn't funny."

"Why would I joke?"

"Why is there always fucking _something_?" fumed Harry, turning and slamming his fist into the wall. "Why?"

"Harry!" exclaimed his boyfriend "Stop it!"

Draco pulled Harry into his arms and the brunette rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"What were they using? Just tell me, I promise not to go crazy. Again."

"Umm, Jelly legs, a lot, which was why I was flying so badly, Cruciatum, like a watered down version of the unforgivable, and Imperio. Why do you think I was being such a knob?"

He held on tightly to Harry as he told him, as if trying to stop the hot-tempered seeker from going and finding these young wrong-doers and putting an end to their Draco-hurting activities.

"Fuckers." Whispered Harry against his lovers neck. He kissed Draco through his shirt, making a shiver go down the blonde's spine. "We'll get them."

* * *

This chapter was brought to you by…the love of reviews, coming home from Prague, it nearly being my birthday to which Remus and Sirius may come, a litre bottle of Absolut raspberry from the Duty Free, and random words of Czech which I keep inserting into everyday speech.

Lily x x x


	12. Polyjuice and Hickeys

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would have a personal shopper, ten billion pairs of shoes, and more money than anyone else. Then maybe I wouldn't have to do twelve shot of apple sours and three pints of crap to get drunk and I wouldn't throw up everywhere and I wouldn't have to write chapters with a hangover. Ah you know fuck it, yeah I would.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Who was it" demanded Harry, taking hold of Draco's hands between his. The blonde was still pushed up against the wall, and looked more than a little intimidated.

"Nathan, Keyes and Steele. The three dark haired ones who hang around in a little trio." Replied Draco.

"Nathan the little scrawny one, reminiscent of Theodore Nott before he got Bitten?" To anyone else but Draco, and possibly Ron, Harry would have seemed like he was taking the piss, but the blonde understood his boyfriend's way of dealing with this.

"None other." Draco leant forwards and Harry slipped his arms around the blonde's back, pulling him close.

"We can't discuss this here. Come on, we'll go up to the Room of Requirement. It's the only place we might get some peace." Harry plucked the Marauders Map from his bag and whispered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map's secrets unfolded before him.

Draco let out a giggle as he saw that the Room of Requirement was already occupied – by Professors Trelawney and McGonagall.

"I wonder what they're doing" said Harry, checking their dormitory, finding it empty and starting to walk.

"Either shagging, with polyjuice, or arguing about which one wants to fuck Snape more."

Harry's mouth fell open.

"What the _fuck,_ Draco?"

"Yeah – you didn't know?"

"What – that Trelawney and McGonagall are both crushing on Snape? I knew McGonagall was…" Harry was possibly more shocked than he had ever been.

"Shhh Harry. We can't discuss this here either."

He took the shell-shocked brunette's hand and they walked quickly and silently up to the Gryffindor tower, through common room and up to the dormitory. It still being just after breakfast time, the common room and dormitory were thankfully both deserted. Neither of the boys fancied running into anyone to have to explain what happened at breakfast.

As soon as they reached the Gryffindor boys dorm, the pair collapsed onto Harry's bed, which was recently the only one of the pair that was ever used. They curled together, Harry spooning round Draco.

"So. What we going to do?" asked the blonde after a moments silence.

"Kill them."

"Don't be ridiculous." Snapped Draco.

"I'm not being ridiculous" Snapped back Harry, with an equal amount of venom in his voice. "Nobody, and I mean not a single motherfucker is going to get away with hurting you, threatening you or otherwise pissing you off. We've fought enough for our freedom, why can't we just have an easy life? If Voldemort…" Draco grimaced "Get used to it, I was never afraid of him. If Voldemort and his little posse could kill all the knobs that got in their way why shouldn't i?

"You'll end up just like him."

"Meh meh meh." Harry knew he'd lost. He also knew Draco was right. He was well aware, deep down that he couldn't just kill everyone who got in his way.

"No need to start whining Harry, it wont make a difference."

"Of course it will. If I whine enough, you might kiss me to shut me up and then we can have this discussion later, rather than now."

"Harry, you're a fool." As the blonde squirmed in his boyfriend's arms, Harry pushed against him. Suddenly Draco lay still again. "As if I'm going to kiss you now I know how much you want it. Silly, silly Harry."

Harry flipped the unsuspecting blonde onto his back and straddled his slim hips.

"Now what you going to do?" he whispered dangerously

Draco struggled slightly, but to no avail. Sensing he was going to lose this battle, he raised his lips to Harry's in a tender kiss.

The pair lay there for a minute, joined at the lip and many other places in their bodies, simply feeling the slight movements from the other as they breathed. Draco pushed his hips slightly up towards Harry's, grinding against him and making the brunette gasp with the surprise and the pleasure of the unexpected feeling. Harry put his lips to Draco's neck, licking and sucking gently at the tender skin.

"Told you I'd win this battle" whispered Draco against his boyfriend's lips.

"You may have won the battle but you most certainly have not won the war, Mr. Malfoy" Harry smothered a laugh as he replied, seeing Draco's surprise at the name.

With a little smirk, the blonde regained his composure. "Harry, we need to go. Some of us have classes starting ooh about ten minutes ago." Draco grabbed Harry's hand, and gasped softly as the other boy pulled it away, wincing.

"Umm, yeah." Muttered Harry. "Maybe I shouldn't hit walls."

"Just not worth it huh babe?" Draco raised his boyfriend's hand to his still-smirking lips and placing a gentle kiss on his scraped knuckles.

"Something like that." Harry winced again. He turned his wrist slightly to take a look at the watch hanging slightly baggy off his wrist. "Shit – arse – fuck. As if Snape doesn't already think we're at it like rabbits, we're twenty minutes late!"

"Yeah babe, but you're with me now. I never get detention."

"Draco – ah I give up with you, boy!"

The pair stood, still hand in hand. It was Draco who moved first, wrapping an arm around the other boy in a chaste embrace.

"I'm falling for you Potter." He whispered against Harry's shoulder.

"Likewise." Responded the brunette.

"Isn't it great?"

"Yeah." Harry pressed his lips gently against Draco's, but then pulled swiftly away. "If we keep at this we'll never get to Potions and even you don't get away with totally skipping class!"

The smitten pair quickly rose, pulling skewed clothes into place and in Draco's case, running for the mirror to fix his not quite perfect hair.

"Hang on." Said Draco quietly from the mirror. "Look at me, Harry." He pointed with the tip of an expertly manicured finger to a purpling mark on his neck. "You have…marked me." He smirked. "Let's go to Potions."

If Harry had been a slightly weaker man, he would have cowered. Going to potions with a Draco who might as well have had "Property of a Potter" tattoed on his forehead? Snape was going to hire a lynch mob. Or he might just pass out again, thus giving the NEWTs Potion class yet another free period. Harry could just hear Hermione now 'Harry, you have to stop making Professor Snape pass out in class. We'll never pass our NEWTs'.

Once Harry's deranged and deluded thought process came to its natural conclusion, he took the hand Draco proffered and they headed all the way from the Gryffindor tower to the Potions lab.

"Why did we choose to be so bloody far away from a class we planned to be late to?" Asked Harry.

"Shhh." Snapped his boyfriend. "This is neither the time nor the place for asinine discussions about mental patterns, especially not yours."

A voice snapped very loudly from inside the Potions classroom, for during their "discussion" they had walked all the way across the castle.

"Kindly come in and stop disturbing my class!" Snape didn't sound happy. Harry pondered on how much more pissed off he would be when he saw what Harry had done to the previously unmarked ivory coloured neck of his precious blonde protégé.

Not wanting to find out, but knowing he must, Harry led the way into the Potions classroom.

"Potter, sit." Snape pointed his wand directly at Draco. "Concealus. Never come to my class looking like a slut again please Mr Malfoy."

The class progressed as they normally do, almost. Malfoy didn't try and blow up Harry's cauldron, but Snape did, which resulted in neither of the pair achieving any marks for the class. It seemed Snape had it in for not only Harry, which was nothing out of the ordinary, but also for Draco. It was probably the hickey, now concealed, which was the problem. Harry wondered how muggles disguised hickeys. He realised it must be terribly embarrassing for them, not being magical and all.

* * *

A/N: Seeing as it is now 3am, I'm going to sign off here. But I'm hoping posting will get me reviews, which normally inspire me. This story is going to take off again. I hope. So here's to me and Tashasaphi – my muse! Martini glasses up…I'll get mine, it's ginger. If you're part of my Crew,you'll want to put something disgusting in your ginger tea, something Russian. Lets hope they save me some.

So please R&R, it makes me write. If you're really nice, there will be smut. Love you all so much and sorry for the wait…

Lily xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
